Frozen
by Cenaforever1028
Summary: Christy Walker is the new doctor for the WWE. When she runs into an old friend, will something happened. Or will a secret tear them apart.
1. Chapter 1

Christy Walker was new to the WWE. She wasn't a wrestler but the new WWE doctor. She was very excited about it. She was a twenty-seven year old with black hair and green eyes. She didn't really know much about the WWE. Working constantly didn't leave her much time to watch tv. She knew that the Mcmahons were one of the wealthiest families in sports entertainment. Even though she already had the job, she was a little nervous to be meeting her new boss Stephanie Mcmahon. She found her office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Stephanie said. She went in.

"Hi Mrs. Mcmahon." "I'm the new doctor, Christy Walker."

"Nice to meet I've been expecting you." "Please sit down." She sat down. "I was going over your application." "I see you're an ex-Marine."

"Yes." "I was part of the medical staff there as well."

"If you don't mind me asking how long were you in the service?"

"Two years."

"Did you enjoy it?"

"Yes."

"What made you want to join the service?"

"I thought it would be interesting."

"Would you like to see your office?" "Well office slash training room." She said standing up from her desk.

"Sure." They left the office and were walking down the hall.

"So are you a big WWE fan?"

"Actually no I've never even seen a match."

"Really?"

"I hardly ever watch tv."

"Well there's a tv in the training room." "So if you ever want to watch a match feel free."

"Ok."

"Well this is it." She said as they stopped at the door. "I'm sure you'll be happy here."

"Thank you Mrs. Mcmahon."

"Please call me Stephanie." "If you need anything don't hesitate to call or e-mail me."

"Ok."

"I'll leave you to get settled in." She left. Christy opened the door and went inside. It was a nice sized room. She sat on the bed in the room she had a long flight. She had her eyes closed. She heard a thud and went into the hallway. Someone dropped there bag.

"Are you ok sir?" She asked.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Oh my god, Randy." He looked at her and stood up.

"Christy?"

"Yeah." "How are you?"

"Good." "How are you?"

"Good."

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm the new doctor." "Are you a wrestler?"

"Yeah."

"Nice tattoos." "Do you still have your Marine core tattoo?"

"No covered it up." "What's it been about ten years?"

"About that long."

"So what you been up to?"

"Oh just working."

"No one special in your life?"

"No." "How about you?"

"I'm recently divorced."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"It's ok." "Hey I've got to go get ready for my match." "Do you wanna have lunch later?"

"Sure."

"Ok I'll see you later."

"Ok see ya." She went back into the training room. She was surprised to see Randy they hadn't seen each other since she was seventeen and he was twenty.

After the show they met each other at a restaurant.

"You did good today Randy." Christy said. "I never thought a wrestling match would be so much fun to watch."

"You've never seen one before?"

"No." "I think I'll start watching it more." "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why did you just up and quit the service?"

"It's just not something I wanted to do anymore."

"So you just leave your best friend hanging huh?"

"I'm sorry."

"I really missed you when you left I had nobody to hang out with."

"I know."

"I guess I can forgive you though."

"Ok good." "So have you ever been married?"

"No."

"I'm surprised."

"I really don't date."

"Why?"

"I don't want to." "I have more important things to do." "I'm not surprised you were married." "You were a chick magnet at Pendleton."

"No I wasn't."

"Right every time I would talk to a woman at the base it was always, Randy's so cute or Randy's so buff."

"I never knew they said that."

"Bullshit." "You ate up all that attention."

"Ok maybe I liked it a little."

"I knew it."

"There was always one who I could never seem to charm." He said smiling.

"I'm immune to your charms Randy." "It takes more then blue eyes and a sexy smile to attract me."

"You think I have a sexy smile?"

"Oh shut up." She said laughing. "Hey remember the first time we met?"

"Yeah." "When I cut my arm."

"Oh please, cut it was barely a scratch."

Flashback

Pendleton Base 2000

Christy was working in medical quarters. It was a slow day. She heard the door open. In walked a tall good looking man that she hadn't never seen before. He was holding his right arm.

"What's the problem?" Christy said.

"I cut my arm going under a barbed wire fence."

"Ok sit up here." She said pointing to the bed. He sat on it. She lifted up his sleeve. It was barely bleeding she chuckled. "This?"

"Yeah it hurts."

"Well I have good news I think you'll live." "You just need a band-aid."

"That's it?"

"That's it." She got the band-aid and put it on his arm. "All better."

"Thank you, um?"

"Christy."

"Thank you Christy." "I'm Randy."

"Nice to meet you Randy."

"Nice to meet you to." "Well I have to get back." He got off the bed.

"If you have anymore life threatening cuts you know where to come."

"Yeah." "See you around."

"Ok."

End Of Flashback

"I don't remember it like that." Randy said.

"Well that's how it happened."

"I had fun it was just like old times."

"Yeah we've got to do this again."

It was night time Christy was in bed asleep tossing and turning. She started to yell in her sleep.

"No!" "Please don't!" No!" "Stop!" Suddenly she bolted upright sweating and shaking. She got out of bed went to the bathroom opened the cabinet pulled out a pill bottle. It read Valium. She got some water from the faucet took the pill and went back to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Christy had worked for the WWE for a month. She liked it. Having Randy around was a nice bonus. She had her friend back. She didn't realize how much she missed him. She was getting into wrestling a lot. Randy had to explain most of rules, matches and championships to her but she was finally starting to understand. She liked watching Randy's matches the most. She thought he was the most entertaining. She was sitting in her room on the phone talking to her mom.

"Hi mom." She said.

"Hi Christy." "It's been awhile."

"I know I'm sorry I've just been busy."

"How often do you travel?"

"It depends on the schedule." "Sometimes every day sometimes every few days."

"Sounds exhausting."

"Not so much anymore I'm used to it now."

"Have you met anybody?"

"No I'm not seeing anyone."

"Oh."

"I know somebody who's a wrestler though."

"Who?"

"Do you remember Randy Orton?"

"Yes." "He's a wrestler?"

"Yeah he's really good."

"I always liked him."

"I know."

"Tell him I said hi next time you talk to him."

"I will we talk every day."

"How's he been?"

"Good."

"Does he still look the same?"

"His hair's a little shorter now and he has tattoos all up and down his arms but other then that no." "He's still the same old Randy."

"He still a smartass?" Christy laughed.

"Yeah." "Well I'm gonna go."

"Ok." "Call me back soon."

"I will." "Bye."

"Bye."

Christy decided to go for a jog. She started to jog Randy saw her from the parking lot. He smiled as he remembered something.

Flashback

Pendleton Base 2001

Christy was jogging Randy decided he was going to catch to her. He had to run to catch up to her. Once he did he slowed down to her pace.

"Hey Christy."

"Hey Randy."

"How are you today?"

"Good except Sergeant Spencer's being a dick again."

"What else is new?" "What's his problem now?"

"He heard me call him an asshole." "Now I have to mop the mess hall after dinner tonight."

"You were just telling the truth." "Hey I'll race you to the fence."

"Ok."

"If you win I'll volunteer to help you mop the mess hall."

"What if you win?"

"If I win you shine my boots."

"You're on."

"Ok on three." "One, two, three." They ran as fast as they could. It was close but Christy got there first.

"I win."

"I let you." Randy said trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah right." "Looks like your night's booked."

"Yeah shut up."

"Oh come on Randy who's you're best friend in the world."

"You are."

End Of Flashback

He went to go catch up with her. When he did he said.

"Boo."

"Hey."

"I'll race to that tree."

"You don't have it in you anymore."

"What's the matter?" "Are you scared?"

"Let's go."

"Ok." "One."

"Two."

"Three." They both said. Christy won.

"Once again I kick your ass."

"Ha ha."

"Getting slow in your old age huh?"

"Hey." "You're not that much younger."

"I beat you when we were younger."

"You just got lucky."

"Why can't you ever just admit you lose?"

"I don't lose I just don't win." Christy laughed.

"Oh I almost forgot I talked to my mom earlier." "She said to tell you hi."

"How is Donna?"

"She's good."

"Tell I said hi."

"I will." "Well I'm gonna go take a shower." "See you at the arena later."

"Ok."

Christy was at the arena. She went to Randy's locker room and knocked on the door.

"Come in." He said. She went in. "Hey."

"Hi."

"What's up?"

"Nothing just felt like going for a walk." "You have a number one contender's match tonight right?"

"Yeah."

"I hope you win."

"Really?"

"Yeah I'm a big fan of yours."

"The prettiest fan I got." She laughed.

"Yeah right I can't hold a candle to the women that work here."

"Hey don't talk about yourself like that."

"Ok."

"That's better." "Well it's almost time for my match."

"Good luck."

Christy was in her office Randy's match just ended he won. About twenty minutes later there was a knock on her door.

"Come in." She said. Randy walked in. "Hey congratulations."

"Thanks." "Hey do you wanna go have a drink?"

"No I'm really, really tired."

"Ok." "See you tomorrow."

"Ok."

Christy was tossing and turning in her sleep again. She started yelling.

"No!" "Stop!" "Please stop!"

Randy was walking by and heard her. He started banging on the door.

"Christy!" Christy are you ok!"

That woke her up. She went to the door and opened it. Randy went into the room.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine I just had a bad dream."

"Thank god you're ok." He hugged her and felt how sweaty she was. He felt her shaking to. "Christy what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You're shaking." She pulled back from the hug.

"I have to go to the bathroom." "You can sit down." She went in the bathroom, shut the door washed her face and took a Valium. When she came out of the bathroom Randy was sitting on the couch. She sat next to him.

"What was your dream about?"

"I don't remember." "I wish I was like you Randy."

"What do you mean?"

"You never get scared or nervous." "You get everything you want."

"That's not true." "When I was younger I liked a girl but I never told her because I was to nervous and I regret it."

"How old were you?"

"Twenty."

"What happened to her?"

"I don't know." She stood up.

"I'm gonna try to go back to sleep." She felt the pill kicking in.

"Ok well I'm gonna crash on your couch."

"You don't have to I'm fine."

"I insist." He stood up and gave her another hug "If you need anything I'll be right here."

"Thanks." "Night."

"Night."

**Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

Christy woke up the next morning. She laid in her bed thinking. She was terrified that Randy almost caught her in one of her episodes. It had been ten years and no one had almost caught her until last night. When they got to the next hotel she was going to make sure she got a room away from every one else. This couldn't happened again. No one knew about her past and no one could know, especially Randy. She didn't want him to know. She wanted him to remember her the way she was. She had kept her secret ten years. As far as she was concerned it would be a secret she took to the grave. She got out of bed and went into the living room. Randy was still on the couch asleep. She looked at him and smiled. As she stood there she remembered the last time she saw him ten years ago.

Flashback Pendleton Base 2001

Christy was happy. Today was a free day of sorts. They didn't have any exercises or classes today. They were aloud off the grounds until ten p.m. There was a knock on her door. She answered it.

"Randy." "What are you doing here?" "You know you're not allowed in women's quarters."

"It's ok nobody saw me."

"If Spencer catches you-

"I'll tell Spencer to go to hell." "Do you wanna hang out today?"

"Yeah sure." "Let's go."

They went to the beach. They were walking in the sand.

"Christy?" Randy asked.

"Yeah."

"Are you glad you joined the service?"

"Yeah I love it." "If I ever want to be a real doctor this is a great stepping stone."

"You'll make a great doctor one day."

"Are you glad you joined the service?"

"Sometimes."

"What does that mean?"

"Sometimes I feel like I should be doing something else."

"Is right now one of those times?"

"No right now I'm having fun."

"I figured you'd be spending time with Savannah today."

"We broke up yesterday."

"Why?"

"We just wanted different things." "So I broke up with her."

"One day you'll find the right person Randy." "Someone will come along treat you good and love you for who you are."

"Do you want to be a doctor or a psychologist?" Randy said jokingly.

"Shut up." She threw some water on him.

"Oh that's it come here." She ran he ran after caught her and picked her up like a bride. "Was that funny?"

"Yes."

"It won't be as funny as this." He said as he started walking towards the ocean.

"Randy no."

"Oh come on Christy it'll be funny right?"

"You suck Orton."

"Really?"

"Yeah." He threw her in the water and started laughing.

"I hate you."

"Come on." He said holding out his hand. She pulled him down into the water. They splashed each other back and forth. They went to the movies and out to dinner. They went back to the base. Randy walked her to her quarters.

"I had fun today." Christy said.

"Me to." He hugged her.

"What's this for?"

"Just because."

"Randy are you ok?"

"Yeah."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah." He walked away.

End Of Flashback

Randy started moving around on the couch. He opened his eyes sat up and looked at Christy.

"Morning." He said.

"Morning."

"Did you have anymore bad dreams?"

"No." "It was nice of you to stay."

"No problem." "Do you need me to stay again tonight?"

"No I'll be fine."

"Ok." "Well I'm gonna go workout."

"Ok." "I'll see you later."

Randy went down to the hotel gym. He met Ted Dibiaise there.

"Where have you been?" Ted asked.

"I spent the night in Christy's room." Ted grinned.

"I thought you guys were just friends."

"We are nothing happened."

"If you don't want to tell me that's fine."

"I swear nothing happened I slept on the couch." "She had a nightmare and I stayed with her." "I'm a little worried."

"Why?"

"When she woke up from her nightmare I hugged her and she was sweating and shaking."

"That's strange."

"She tried to act like she wasn't but she was scared."

"Did you ask her about it?"

"She said nothing was wrong."

"Maybe you should ask her again."

"You don't know her." "Once she doesn't want to talk about something the discussion is over."

"She sounds really hard headed."

"She is."

"That must be why you get along so well."

"Ha ha."

Three weeks later it was the night of the pay per view. Randy got his title shot tonight. Christy was sitting in her office. The door was open Randy walked in.

"Hey." Christy said.

"Hey."

"You nervous."

"A little."

"You can do it." "It's a ladder match right?"

"Yeah."

"I'll be cheering for you."

"I gotta go."

Randy was fighting The Miz. During the match Randy got a bad cut above his eye. He would have won but Miz had Alex Riley interfere.

Randy went to the trainers room. His eye was bleeding bad.

"Come on Randy sit." Christy said. Randy sat on the bed. She got a rag and some alcohol. "I'm sorry you lost."

"Me to." He said disappointed.

"This is gonna sting." She put the rag to his cut.

"Ow!"

"I know I'm sorry." "I'll be quick." It took her a few minutes but she cleaned it and put a bandage on it. "All better."

"Thank you." Ow!"

"What?"

"My shoulder's a little sore."

"Here." She went behind him and started rubbing his shoulder. "That any better."

"Yeah." "It's feels good." She did for a few minutes.

"Thanks it feels better." She sat next to him.

"That's my job." They got quiet. They were staring at each other. Suddenly the door opening brought them back to reality. Layla came limping in.

"I need ice for my knee." Layla said. Randy hopped off the bed.

"See ya Christy."

"Bye Randy." He left.

Christy was having another nightmare. She woke up went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. She hated who she saw. Tears came to her eyes as she remembered why.

Flashback Pendleton Base 2001

Christy was very bummed that Randy left. It had been three weeks. She missed him so much. It was late at night. She was alone cleaning the medical quarters. She heard the door open. Sergeant Cameron Spencer walked in. He was tall and muscular in his mid-twenties. With blonde hair and green eyes. Christy could tell he was drunk.

"Christy." She knew he was really drunk. He never called anyone by there first name. She turned around.

"Sir."

"You look very pretty tonight."

"Is there something you wanted sir?"

"I know you miss Orton." "You loved him didn't you?"

"We were just friends sir."

"I'll be your friend." "I'll be just like Orton."

"No thank you sir."

"Christy, Christy, Christy." He had her trapped against the wall. "I'll make life here so much easier for you." "All you have to do is cooperate."

"You are such an asshole." She went to step to the side to leave. Spencer grabbed her by the wrist hard. "Let me go you son of a bitch." He threw on to one of the beds. She tried to get up but he was on top of her before she could do anything. She knew what he was planning on doing. "Please don't!"

"If you be nice I'll be nice." He took her arms and held them above her head.

"Please, please stop!"

"You want this just as bad as I do."

"No please!" He unzipped his pants and pulled hers down.

"Where's your precious Randy now?"

"Spencer please stop, please!" He forced her legs apart and very roughly pushed into her. Being a virgin she'd never felt anything like that. It hurt so bad like a knife going into her. She started to scream and cry he covered her mouth with his hand. As it was happening the only thing she could think was. "Randy, Randy help me!" She didn't know how long it lasted but suddenly it was over. He got off of her. She pulled up her pants and sat up.

"You were great Christy." "Here's what happened, we had sex and if you tell anyone I raped you they won't believe you." "They'll believe me and then all your dreams of being a doctor are gone." "Then I'll do it again." "Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir."

"Good." He started walking away then turned around. "Oh and I'm glad to be your first, I could tell."

When he left she broke into tears.

End Of Flashback

She was still in the bathroom sitting on the floor sobbing remembering the reason she had never been in love. The reason she'd never had a relationship with a man. The reason she was ashamed to be alive.

**If I don't get reviews for this chapter I'm deleting the story.**


	4. Chapter 4

Christy was at her house in Pennsylvania. She hated being alone. She was terrified if she heard the slightest noise she would jump a mile. Her house was installed with the latest security software. It was always activated. She had three locks to her front door two bolt locks and a door lock. When she was around other people she could hide all of her fears but when she was alone they came to haunt her. She wished she was still on the road. Suddenly her cell phone rang. She answered it.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hey Christy."

"Hi Randy."

"What's up?"

"Nothing I'm bored."

"Me to." "Miss me?"

"Like a heart attack." She said jokingly.

"Ouch." "Christy that hurt."

"I was only kidding."

"I know."

"Enjoying you're days off?"

"Yeah but I'm in a big house all by myself."

"I know the feeling."

"Guess what."

"What?"

"At the next pay per view I get another shot at the title."

"That's great." "Just try to be more careful this time."

"You should know in the WWE there's no such thing as careful."

"Ok if you want me to sting you with more alcohol."

"I think you enjoyed that." He said laughing.

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Well I'm gonna try to get some sleep."

"Ok."

"Christy."

"What?"

"Have you been having anymore of those dreams?"

"No I'm fine now."

"Are you sure?" He said sounding concerned.

"I promise I'm fine."

"Ok." "Hey you know you can talk to me about anything right, no matter what it is?"

"I know that."

"Ok." "Well I'll see you in a few days."

"Ok bye.

"Bye."

A couple days later Christy just got up to her room it was a long flight. She put her suitcase down and laid on the bed. She fell asleep something she rarely ever did because she was afraid to sleep. She was having a nightmare but this was different.

She found herself back in medical quarters at Pendleton. Spencer was getting ready to rape her again only this time Randy was there. She looked at Randy.

"Randy help me, please."

"Why should I help you?" "You're a pathetic whore." "I can't believe I was friends with a slut." He walked away.

"Randy no please don't leave me."

She sat straight up. Her heart was pounding. Her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Christy have you had dinner yet?"

"No."

"Wanna go to dinner?"

"With you?"

"Yeah."

"What's the occasion?"

"I'm starving."

"Ok I'll meet you downstairs in ten?" "Oh should I dress up?"

"No we're not going anywhere fancy." "Ten minutes is fine."

"Ok see you then."

They met downstairs in the lobby and got in his car. They were driving.

"So where are we going?" Christy asked.

"A&W."

"We used to go there all the time."

"I know."

They got there parked and were eating there food.

"Ok Randy what's up?"

"What do you mean?"

"The last time you took me to dinner I didn't see you for ten years." "Are you leaving the WWE or something?"

"No I was just hungry." "A little paranoid aren't you."

"Well history repeats itself."

"Not this time."

"Ok." They asked for the check. "How much was mine?"

"You're not paying for it I got it."

"Are you sure?" "I have money."

"Put it away you don't need it."

"Ok thank you."

They got back to the hotel. They were in the parking lot talking and listening to the radio.

"Randy how long were you married?"

"A year and a half."

"What happened?"

"She was cheating on me." "With her aerobics instructor."

"How did you find out?"

"I came home to surprise her one day and found them in our bed."

"That bitch." Randy laughed.

"Yeah that about sums her up." "Oh my god."

"What?"

"It's three in the morning."

"It is."

"I guess we should go inside."

"Yeah."

Two weeks later it was pay per view time again. Christy went to Randy's locker room and knocked on the door.

"Come in." He said. She went in.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Tonight's the big night, nervous?"

"Not really."

"You're gonna do great." "You're gonna win this time."

"I don't like Miz but he knows what he's doing."

"I have to go back to my office."

"You're gonna watch right?"

"Of course." "Good luck."

"Thanks."

Christy went back to her office. When Randy's match came on she was watching it. Randy was in trouble. Miz set him up for the Skull Crushing Finale. He slipped out of it hit an RKO and got the three. Christy was jumping up and down in her office. Soon after a few wrestlers needed medical attention so she couldn't go see Randy for a half hour. Once she was able to she went to his locker room. She knocked the door.

"Come in." He said. She went in.

"Hey congratulations."

"Thanks."

"I knew you could do it." They hugged.

"This is in a word awwwesome." Christy laughed. The pulled back from the hug but were still close each other. Randy slowly came closer to her and kissed her. It surprised her but she kissed him back. His lips felt so warm against hers. She felt his arms wrap around her waist and pull her closer to him. In that moment for the first time in a long time she felt completely safe. She was also feeling passion something had never felt before. Then she started to think they shouldn't be doing this. She broke the kiss and took Randy's hands off of her. She stepped back from him.

"No, no no we can't we shouldn't have done that." "I have to go."

"Christy wait."

"No." She left.


	5. Chapter 5

Christy felt so guilty. She knew she shouldn't have kissed Randy back. As soon as he kissed her she should have pulled away and left. She did enjoy the kiss but it could never happened again. She thought the relationship between Randy and her was fine just the way it was. There friendship meant so much to her. It was the only thing she had left before her life completely went to hell. Even if she wanted to she knew she could never have a relationship with anyone. She knew if she did eventually she wouldn't be able to hide her secret anymore. The thought that terrified her even more then that was the idea of having sex. She didn't know if she could ever do that. Emotionally she didn't know if she could handle it. She just hoped she could face Randy and that he wouldn't be mad at her. If Randy stopped speaking to her she didn't know what she would do. She had no idea what Randy was going through. He hadn't slept much at all the night before. He was up thinking about Christy and there kiss. He decided to go workout to try and clear his head. He started lifted weights. Ted Dibiaise walked to him.

"What's up Randy?" Ted asked.

"Nothing." He said depressed.

"Why don't you sound happy?" "You beat the shit of Miz last night."

"Who cares."

"What's wrong dude?"

"I kissed Christy last night."

"It's about time."

"What?"

"Oh come on Randy the only people that don't know you like each other are you and her."

"What are you talking about?" "We've only been friends until last night."

"So you're telling me you've never had any thoughts about you staying in her room where you didn't sleep on the couch."

"I might have had a couple when I was younger but she was only a seventeen year old kid back then." "I mean she was still a virgin and everything."

"How do you know that?"

"She told me we used talk about stuff like that."

"I take it when you kissed her it didn't go well."

"She kissed me back I felt like she liked it to but then she freaked."

"What do you mean she freaked?"

"She said we shouldn't have kissed and then she left." "It was like she was afraid or something."

"She probably was." "Were you planning on kissing her?"

"No."

"Well that was probably it then it took her by surprise."

"I don't know what to do."

"Seriously, do you like her?"

"She's my best friend."

"You know what I mean."

"I don't know how I feel."

"You should talk to her about this."

"I want to."

"Then do it."

Christy was in her room her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi Christy."

"Hi mom."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Christy I know that voice." "Tell me."

"Ok." "Randy kissed me last night."

"It's about time."

"What does that mean?"

"I'm glad he finally kissed you." "Did you kiss him back?"

"Yeah but I shouldn't have."

"Why not?"

"We're friends."

"Don't be afraid of your feelings Christy."

"What feelings?"

"Your feelings for Randy."

"Besides friendship I don't have any feelings for Randy."

"It's ok if you do."

"Well I don't."

"Ironic."

"What?"

"Randy is the only guy you ever brought home but you never dated."

"Yeah." "It's hard to date when I've never had a boyfriend." She thought to herself but her mom didn't know that. "So how are you mom?"

"I'm fine." "I miss you."

"I miss you to."

"When can you come visit me?"

"I don't know I'd have to check the schedule."

"When you do come visit me you are not staying at a hotel again."

"I stay in a hotel because I don't want to impose on you."

"It's not an imposition Christy you're my daughter." "You haven't spent the night at home since you got discharged from the Marines."

"I'm a busy woman mom."

"I know."

"I promise I'll check my schedule and see when I can come see you."

"Ok." "Christy."

"What?"

"Talk to Randy."

"I'm going to."

"Ok." "Bye."

"Bye."

Later that night Christy was at Raw in her office stocking the cabinets. She turned around and saw Randy in the doorway.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi." "Can I come in?"

"Yeah." He went in.

"Christy about last night." "I didn't plan on what happened."

"I know me either." "I don't want what happened to affect our friendship."

"I don't either." "I hope I didn't scare you last night."

"You didn't."

"Ok good."

"So you're ok with everything right?"

"Yeah." "Everything's great."

"Good." "Wanna go to lunch tomorrow?"

"Sure."

"I'm paying."

"I don't think so."

"I'm glad we talked I feel a lot better."

"Me to." "Well I have a match."

"Good luck."

"Thanks."

After Raw Randy went to a bar. He met a woman there. They went back to his room. As they were kissing all he could do was think about Christy. How she felt in his arms and how sweet her lips tasted. He wished it was her he was kissing right now. He wished it was her who was about to lay in his bed so he could make love to her. The woman he was with starting kissing his neck.

"Christy." He moaned. The woman stopped.

"What that's not my name." "I'm leaving." She left. Randy sat on his bed.

"I can't fall in love with Christy, I can't." He thought to himself.

**Please review**


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a month since Christy and Randy kissed. Everything seemed back to normal between them. That made Christy happy. She thought that even though Randy said he was ok with everything he wouldn't be. When it turned out that he was she was so relieved. He was still questioning his feelings for her. Did he still want to be just friends or did he want more? The very thought of it gave him a headache. He wanted to talk to Christy about it to see if she was thinking the same thing. By her outward appearance it was pretty clear to him that she wasn't. If she just wanted to be friends he decided he wouldn't push her. He would rather have her in his life as a friend then not at all. Randy was asleep in the passenger seat of a car.

"Hey Randy wake up." Ted said from the driver's seat. "We're almost there." Randy yawned and opened his eyes.

"I don't even remember falling asleep."

"You must've been having fun in your dream."

"Why?"

"You kept mumbling Christy's name."

"I did?"

"Yeah." "Why don't you just sleep with her?" "It's pretty obvious that you want to."

"I don't just want to sleep with her."

"Ah, so you do want to sleep with her." He said grinning.

"Shut up." "She doesn't want to."

"How do you know?"

"She just wants to be friends."

"Tell her you want more then that."

"I can't she doesn't want that either." "Like I said she just wants to be friends and I'm fine with that."

"That's why you're dreaming about screwing her?" "I don't know what she's done to you I've never seen you like this before." "Not even when you were with Samantha."

"Christy's different I really care about her, I always have." The car stopped at the airport.

"Have a good time."

"I will." "See ya."

"Bye."

Christy was in Philadelphia. The taxi just pulled outside of her mom's house. She got out of the taxi went up the stairs and knocked on the door. Donna answered.

"Christy." They hugged.

"Hi mom."

"Come in." They sat on the couch. "I'm glad you could make it."

"It's good to be home." "I'm sorry I can't stay more then today."

"It's ok I'm just glad you're here." "How's Randy?"

"Good."

"Did you two ever talk about what happened?"

"Yeah we decided to stay friends and everything's fine."

"Good." "Is he a good kisser?"

"Mom."

"I'm just asking a question."

"That I'm not answering."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to." "What happened with him should have never happened."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you."

"You didn't I just don't wanna talk about it."

"Ok."

About three hours later Christy was in the kitchen with her mom chopping up some vegetables for dinner. Her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" "Ok." She hung up. The doorbell rang. "I'll get it mom." She went to the door and opened it. "Hi."

"Hi."

"Come with me." They started walking towards the kitchen. "Hey mom I got a surprise for you."

"What?" Donna turned around and smiled. "Randy."

"Surprise." He said. They hugged. "How are you?"

"I'm good." "How are you?"

"Good."

"You look great."

"So do you, you must get younger every day."

"Oh stop." "You must get more handsome every day."

"Nah." "Well maybe."

"Ha ha." Christy said.

"Oh come on Christy you know I look good." He said jokingly.

"See mom what did I tell you he hasn't changed."

"He sure hasn't."

After they had dinner Randy wanted to take a shower. When he got out of the shower he got dressed in Christy's room. Everything looked exactly the same as the last time he was in there. He remembered the last time he was there.

Flashback 2001

Randy was on Christy's floor and Christy was in her bed.

"I really like your mom she's great."

"She likes you to." "I didn't think she was gonna let me bring you home at first." "I had to convince her that there was nothing going on with us."

"I'm glad you were able to." "I mean just because a guy's friends with a beautiful woman doesn't mean there doing anything." He didn't know it but Christy blushed.

"Right."

"Although we could change that." He said jokingly. Christy laughed.

"Goodnight Randy."

"Goodnight Christy." Christy fell asleep. Randy stayed up for awhile. He was thinking if she wasn't so young maybe they could sleep together. He thought about getting into her bed and making her first time a memorable one. He knew that would affect there friendship and he didn't want that. Especially since he was planning on leaving the service soon. So instead he just thought about what it would be like and went to sleep.

End Of Flashback

As Randy stood there he couldn't help but think about what would've happened if they would have slept together back then. He went back downstairs.

They were getting ready to leave to go to there hotel.

"Christy you and Randy don't have to leave." "You can stay right here."

"Mom I told you the hotel is closer to the airport and we have an early flight."

"Ok." "Give me a hug." They hugged. "I love you."

"I love you to."

"Randy give me a hug." They hugged.

"Bye Donna."

"Bye thanks for coming."

"You're welcome."

"Bye mom."

"Bye."

A few days later Christy was in her office. It was Raw the show just ended. Randy appeared in the doorway.

"Hey Christy."

"Hey you kicked ass tonight."

"Thanks." "Wanna do something tonight?"

"Well I really feel like staying in." "I don't feel like going anywhere."

"Wanna get some dvds and watch them?"

"Sure."

They went back to her room and were sitting on the couch. The Crazies just ended.

"That's a good movie." Christy said.

"Yeah let's see what's on tv."

"Ok let me see the remote."

"See it." Randy said holding it up.

"Randy give me the remote."

"You want it." He said standing up. "Come get it." She laughed.

"Really immature." She stood up and he ran. She ran after him. "Randy come here." They ran around the couch a couple times. "Do you think this is funny?"

"Yeah." The only thing separating them was her bed they were both standing on opposite sides facing each other. She jumped on the bed grabbed Randy by shirt and pulled him on the bed. They were both on there knees.

"I win now give." He put it down. She let him go. He reached out and touched her face. She knew she should have gotten off the bed but she couldn't move. Very slowly she felt Randy's lips press against hers. They were so warm and gentle just like before. She kissed him back. She started to run her hands up his arms then stopped. "It's ok Christy I want you to." He mumbled against her lips. She started again he groaned as her hands explored him. He kissed her neck. She moaned. A chill went up his spine Christy felt it her hands were on her back. He loved that sound. Christy didn't know what was happening she never experienced pleasure before she liked it. All of sudden she started getting flashbacks of the rape. She got off the bed. Randy looked at her she was pale.

"Christy what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry Randy, I can't I'm sorry."

"What did I do?"

"Nothing it's not you." She went into the living room and started shaking. Randy followed her. "Randy please go."

"No." "Something's wrong with you."

"I'm fine."

"You're shaking." She turned faced him and yelled.

"I'm fine!"

"Christine you tell me what's wrong right now." She knew Randy was getting upset he never called her Christine.

"Go to hell." "I'm fine I just don't feel like having sex ok."

"Bullshit!"

"Randy get the fuck out of my room!"

"No."

"Fine then, I'll leave." She went for the door but Randy beat her to it and blocked her. "Randy let me go."

"Tell me."

"You don't understand." "I can't."

"Yes you can." She got tears in her eyes.

"Please don't do this to me."

"Christy what ever is it, it's ok."

"No it's not ok." She started crying. "I don't want you to know." "You won't think of me the same."

"Yes I will."

"No you won't." "You're the only person that I have from before then that makes me happy." "I don't want to lose you."

"You'll never lose me." "I'll always be here I promise." "I love you Christy."

"You love me?"

"Yes." "Please sweetie just tell me." She took a deep breath.

"I was- She cried harder. "I was raped." Randy was shocked.

"Oh my god." He hugged her she sobbed. "I'm so sorry." "It's ok Christy." "Everything's gonna be fine." "When did this happened?"

"Ten years ago."

"When you were in the Marines?"

"Yeah."

"Do you know who did it?"

"Sergeant Spencer." Randy wanted to kill him.

"Did you report him?"

"No he said if I told no one would believe me." "He took my virginity from me."

"I'm sorry." "It's my fault." "I should have been there."

"It's not your fault it's mine."

"No you did nothing wrong."

"I freaked out when we were in the bedroom because I've never had sex before." "When we were going to I thought about that night." "I want to I just can't right now."

"It's ok."

"I want to go to sleep."

"Do you want me to stay?"

"Yeah."

They went into the bedroom Christy laid down on Randy's chest. She fell asleep Randy stayed awake he was to angry to sleep. He couldn't believe how Spencer could do that. Christy started shouting in her sleep.

"Stop!" "No!" Randy spoke softly to her.

"Christy." "He won't hurt you anymore I promise." "I'm here now."

"Thank you Randy you saved me." He kissed the top of her head


	7. Chapter 7

Randy woke up and looked down at Christy. He didn't know how she kept being raped bottled up inside all these years. He knew it took a lot for her to tell him. He hoped she'd let him help her through it. He wanted to help her in any way he could. He felt so much guilt. If only he had still been there. He felt like he let it happened. Christy didn't deserve what happened to her. In Randy's eyes she was beautiful she was perfect. He was going to do everything he could to make it up to her. He felt her move she looked up at him.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi."

"Thank you for staying."

"You're welcome." She sat up. "How do you feel?"

"Bad." "I feel like now that you know nothing's gonna be the same."

"Christy it's not your fault." He grabbed her hand. "I told you I'm gonna be here I promise." She looked at him.

"Did you mean what you said last night?" "Do you love me Randy?"

"Yes Christy, I love you." "I think I always have I was just to young to realize it." "Do you love me?"

"Honestly I don't know." "I know I have feelings for you." "I'm just confused about what they mean." "This is all new for me." "I'm sorry I know that's not the answer you wanted."

"No it's ok."

"So?" "Where do we go from here?"

"I'd like to give dating a try."

"You mean where I'm your girlfriend and you're my boyfriend?" "Or just dating like going out somewhere?"

"The first one."

"Are you sure you want to?"

"Yeah."

"I don't know." "I want to but if we did it wouldn't be fair to you."

"What wouldn't be fair to me?"

"Do you really want to be with someone who most nights yells and screams in her sleep?" "Who wakes up in the middle of the night shaking?" "Who has to take pills for anxiety?"

"I don't care about any of that." "I want to be with you."

"Even if I don't want and don't know if I could ever have sex with you?" "I know you Randy you can't do no sex at all." "You like it to much."

"What kind of guy do you think I am?"

"The kind of guy that likes sex like every guy in the world." "There's nothing wrong with that." "I'm sure it's enjoyable for you and that's why you like it."

"If agreeing to no sex is what it takes to get you to go out with me fine, no sex at all."

"I can't ask you to do that for me."

"You're not asking me I want to do this."

"Are you absolutely, positively, one-hundred percent sure about this?"

"Yes."

"Ok." "I'll be your girlfriend."

"Good." She kissed him. "Ok good I'm still allowed to kiss you." She laughed.

"Yes you're still allowed to kiss me."

"Can I right now?"

"Yeah." He kissed her very slowly.

"It only took us what ten years to get here?" He said laughing. "It's ok though I think I finally found someone who will treat me right and love me for who I am."

"Oh my god I can't believe you remembered I said that."

"Of course I remember I remember everything about that day."

"Do you remember when you picked me up and threw me in the water?"

"Yeah."

"I should've have known that something was up that night." "I cried for weeks, um I mean I really missed you."

"Aw you cried I'm sorry." "I wanted to tell you Christy, I really did but I couldn't."

"It's ok." "Did you ever want to sleep with me back then?"

"I can tell you the truth or I can lie." "Which one do you want?"

"The truth."

"Yeah I did."

"Why didn't you ever try to?"

"One reason was because I thought you were to young."

"What were the other reasons?"

"Well I didn't want anything between us to change and if we would of slept together it would have."

"You should have tried."

"You would have let me?"

"Yeah I wanted to just like you did."

"Christy have you ever thought about going to the police and telling them what happened?"

"No."

"I think you should."

"I don't want anybody to know about it." "I'm ashamed."

"You can't let him get away with this."

"He already has he's taken everything from me." "My self-respect, my dignity, the feeling of being safe, my virginity." She started to cry when she said the last thing. Randy hugged her.

"I'm sorry baby I won't bring it up anymore." "I do think you should get some help." "Maybe you should go to a rape crisis center." "Maybe they could help you through your nightmares."

"Maybe your right, I'll think about it."

"Ok." "Will you be ok if I go?"

"Yeah."

"I'm gonna go then."

"I'll walk you to the door." They got off the bed and walked to the door.

"I'll call you later ok."

"Ok." She hugged him. "Thank you."

"You know I'm always here when you need me."

"I know."

"Do I get a kiss before I leave?"

"Yeah." They kissed. "Bye honey."

"Bye." He left.

A few days later Christy walked into a rape crisis center in Pittsburgh. She explained to a woman named Lindsay what happened. They were sitting in her office.

"Have you told anyone else about the attack?" Lindsay asked.

"Just my boyfriend."

"How long have you been together?"

"Three days but we've known each other eleven years." "I have a question." "Is it normal to be afraid of sex after a rape."

"Yes it's very common." "Do you have flashbacks while trying to do sexual activity?"

"Yes." "I don't know why." "I know my boyfriend won't hurt me." "I can't even have sex with him."

"It may take a long time but your mind will eventually not think about that during sexual activity." "Eventually you'll be able to go back to normal sexual activity."

"I've never had sex before."

"You do know you're still a virgin right?"

"What how can that be possible?"

"You're virginity is something you give away it can't be taken from you." "So when you're ready share it with someone special." "I'd like to meet with you and your boyfriend."

"I'll have to check with him he's out of town a lot and so am I."

"I know it took a lot of courage to come here." "I'll see you when you can make it again." "Call me if you need to talk."

"Thank you."


	8. Chapter 8

Christy and Randy had been dating three months. There relationship was going great. Christy still didn't understand why Randy wanted to be with her. She knew Randy deserved better then her. Someone who didn't have a whole laundry list of problems. He would always assure her he wasn't going anywhere. He loved her so much. He tried not to tell her he loved her all the time. He didn't want her to feel pressured into saying it back. Pushing her would only drive her away and he didn't want that. Christy hadn't been back to the rape crisis center. She hadn't had the time. Neither did Randy. She had spoken on the phone to her rape counselor. She and Randy both finally had some time off so they decided to go to Pittsburgh. They were on there way to the crisis center.

"Thanks for agreeing to come with me." Christy said.

"You're welcome."

"I don't know what she'll want to talk about."

"I can take whatever it is." "I used to get yelled at by drill sergeants remember?"

"All to well."

"I'm happy to come with you." "I'm just glad you're getting help." "I won't have to worry about you as much."

"You don't have to worry about me at all."

"Yes I do."

"No you don't."

"The only reason I worry is because I love you."

"I know."

"Sorry."

"For what?"

"I know you don't like it when I tell you I love you."

"No don't be sorry honey that's how you feel." "I don't mind it it's nice." "It makes me feel good."

They arrived at the crisis center went to Lindsay office and sat down.

"Hello Christy." Lindsay said.

"Hi Lindsay."

"Is this your boyfriend?" She said looking at Randy.

"Yes this is Randy."

"Hello Randy I'm Lindsay." "I've been assigned to Christy's case."

"Hi nice to meet you." Randy said.

"What I would like to do is speak to the two of you individually, then together." "Christy let's start with you." "Randy if you would step out into the waiting room please."

"Ok." He looked at Christy. "See you in awhile baby."

"Ok." Randy left.

"Christy how have you been?" Lindsay asked.

"Ok."

"How have your nightmares been?"

"Still the same." "I hate those dreams every time it feels like it's happening all over again."

"The important thing to try and remember is it's just a dream he can't hurt you."

"I know it just feels so real."

"Next you wake up from one of those dreams I know it's hard but say to yourself, he's not here it's just a dream."

"I'll try."

"How's your relationship with Randy going?"

"Great."

"How long have you been together now?"

"Three months." "He makes me happier then I've been in a long time."

"That's good." Christy started to cry. "What's wrong?"

"Randy's so good to me." "He's such a good man and I don't deserve him."

"Why do you think that?"

"I don't think it I know it." "I'm a slut." "I deserve to be alone." "Alone with my guilt and my shame."

"Why do you blame yourself?"

"I should have stopped him."

"How would you have done that?"

"I don't know but I shouldn't have let him do that to me."

"There was nothing you could have done." "You are not to blame at all." "It's Cameron Spencer's fault not yours." "He's the only one to blame." "If you let him drag you down in every aspect in your life you'll never get over it."

"I know I still have a lot of work to do."

"Have you and Randy had any physical contact yet?"

"We make out but that's as far as it goes."

"That's a start." "Don't rush into anything you're not ready for yet."

"I don't intend to."

"I want to speak with Randy now." "Can you send him in when you go out?"

"Sure." She went into the waiting room. "Randy she's ready for you." He went in and sat down.

"Hello again Randy?"

"Hi."

"I would like to speak with you about you're relationship with Christy and your feelings about her being attacked."

"Ok."

"You met her in the Marines correct?"

"Yes." "She was my best friend up until I left."

"How do you feel about her now?"

"I love her."

"Have you told her that?"

"Yes."

"What does she say?"

"She says she doesn't know how she feels." "I don't care though as long as we're together."

"When she told you about the attack how did you feel?"

"Angry, sick to my stomach I wanted to kill him." "It's my fault."

"Why do you think that?"

"It happened three weeks after I left." "If I would have still been there it never would've happened."

"You think you would have been able to stop him?"

"He wouldn't have even tried if I was still around." "He knows I would have killed him."

"It's not your fault it's no one fault but his."

"I let her down I was supposed to protect her." "Why wasn't I there." He said holding back the tears behind his eyes. "I'm gonna help her through this."

"Good she needs someone like you right now." "Can you go get her for me, I'd like to talk to both of you now."

"Ok." He went and got her.

"What I think the two of you should do is talk to each other, continue talking to me and make it in for counseling when you can." "Of course there's always the phone you can contact me day or night." "That goes for you to Randy." "Any questions?"

"Is there something I should be doing to help Christy through this that I'm not doing?" Randy said.

"Just talk to her and listen when she wants to talk."

"Ok."

"Christy do you have any questions?"

"Do you know of anything we can do besides have sex that we would enjoy?" "I know that sounds weird."

"Actually no that's a very common question." "Here's a list of things. She said handing her a piece of paper. "Anything else?"

"No I think we're good."

"Ok I'll see you next time Christy."

They went back to Christy's house. The security alarm started going off. Christy flipped down the panel pressed a few keys and it went off. As soon as she did that she locked the door and bolt locks.

"Randy come here I want to show you how to use the alarm." He stood next to her. "To activate it all you have to do is press one, four, three, two then the armed key. "Then to deactivate it the same numbers and the disarm key." "Try it." He pressed the keys she told him to press it beeped. "Good you got it." They went and sat on the couch she got three keys out of her purse. "Here these are yours." As she handed him each key she told him what they were. "Door knob, top bolt lock, bottom bolt lock."

"You have a lot of security."

"I told you I'm a mess."

"You don't have to be afraid anymore I'll never let anything happened to you ever."

"I know I just feel safer this way."

They were in bed asleep when Christy started yelling. It woke Randy up it always did.

"Christy wake up." She shot straight up. She turned to Randy and they hugged. "It's ok baby, it's ok calm down." "Need a pill?"

"Yeah."

"I'll get you one." He went to the bathroom and came back with a pill and a glass of water. He handed it to her she took it. He got back in bed. She laid on his chest. He put his arms around her. She looked at him.

"I'm sorry I hate when I wake you up."

"It's ok." She kissed him.

"Night."

"Night."

The next morning Christy and Randy were sitting downstairs.

"Happy birthday." Randy said.

"Thank you."

"I got you a present." He got it out from behind a couch pillow.

"Randy I told you no presents."

"Just unwrapped it you'll like it." She unwrapped it. It was a picture of Christy and Randy when they were still in the Marines in a heart-shaped frame.

"Where did you find this picture?"

"I found it when I was going through some old stuff." "Do you like it?"

"Yes." She kissed him. "I love you." Randy smiled and kissed her.

"I love you to Christy."


	9. Chapter 9

Two more months passed. Christy was trying hard to work through everything. It was really stressing her out. She tried not to let it get to her. The only thing that kept her sane was Randy. He was very supportive. Whenever she wanted to talk about what happened he would always talk to her. She couldn't believe that after all these years she was in love. Something she never thought she would be able to experience. She would have never guessed in a million years that Randy would be the one she was in love with. One day she hoped she could show him physically how much she loved him. She was in her office she decided to go see Randy while she wasn't busy. Since they'd been dating he always told her she didn't have to knock on the door. So she just went inside. When she opened the door she was surprised. Randy was changing into his wrestling gear facing away from the door. He didn't have his trunks all the way pulled up yet. They were to his knees. When he heard the door open he turned his head. Christy having never seen Randy naked before was very embarrassed. Randy smirked when he saw her face turn red.

"Oh sorry Randy." She turned around quickly. "I guess I should've knocked first." She smiled.

"No you shouldn't have." "Ok you can turn around now." She turned around.

"Hi."

"Hi." He sat on the couch. "Come sit with me." She sat next to him. "Next time you want a peep show just let me know." He said smiling.

"Oh shut up."

"So did you like what you saw?" She smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Yes."

"Good."

"So what's up?"

"Not much." "Sorry I had to leave so early this morning."

"It's ok." "How'd it go?"

"Good."

"Sign a lot of autographs?"

"Yeah."

"Do you get asked a lot of questions at those things?"

"Yeah." "The most asked one is do I have a girlfriend."

"What do you tell them?"

"Yes I do."

"Do they get all disappointed?"

"Some do."

"Good." He laughed.

"Do you wanna go out for dinner tonight?"

"Sure."

Wanna go to Rackson?"

"That place is expensive." "I'll have to go change."

"I know I'll pick you up at eleven thirty."

"Ok I have to get back."

"Why?"

"I'm working."

"Ok I think I need mouth to mouth." She laughed.

"You seem to be breathing alright to me."

"Well you can't really tell until you get closer to me."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well let me take a look." They kissed slowly. "Baby I gotta go." She mumbled against his lips.

"No."

"Yes."

"Ok." He broke the kiss. "I love you."

"I love you to." "See you later."

"Bye."

Randy was walking down the hall. As he was walking he could see Kelly Kelly. She smiled at him.

"Hi Randy. She said

"Hey Kelly."

"You look really good tonight."

"Thanks I gotta go."

"Hey wanna go do something sometime?"

"Kelly you know I'm dating Christy."

"Yeah but she never has to know." "I'm really good at keeping secrets."

"I don't think so."

"Ok well if you change your mind you know where to find me." He walked away.

Christy was getting ready. She was wearing a short black dress panty hose and black high -healed shoes, earrings, red lipstick and blue eye shadow. Her hair was up. There was a knock at her door. She answered.

"Hi honey." Randy just stared at her. "You ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine you just look beautiful."

"Thank you."

"Ready?"

"Yeah." As she walked passed him he thought to himself.

"Remember no sex no sex at all." "Why does she have to look so damn beautiful?"

They were at the restaurant eating there food.

"Christy you really do look beautiful tonight."

"Thank you again." "You look pretty hot to."

"I know." He said jokingly. "I've been thinking and I think we should move in together."

"Move in together?"

"Yeah."

"Ok." "You live in Missouri right?"

"Yeah."

"Is this why you wanted to take me out tonight?"

"I wanted to be romantic about it."

"You didn't have to spend five-hundred dollars on a dinner to ask me that." "It was very sweet though."

"I'm just glad you agreed." "I thought you'd be more resistant."

"No I think it's a good idea."

"Great."

A couple weeks later Christy was moving the last of her boxes into Randy's place. Randy grabbed the boxes from Christy's trunk. He sat them on the floor.

"Thanks baby." She said.

"You're welcome."

"Want the grand tour?"

"Sure."

"Ok this is the living room." They went into the kitchen. "This is the kitchen." "I'll cook tonight."

"You can cook."

"Yeah." "I can make spaghetti or spaghetti, or spaghetti."

"Spaghetti sounds good."

"Ok spaghetti it is." "Wanna see the upstairs?"

"Yeah." They went upstairs.

"Here's the bathroom."

"This is our room?"

"Yeah." She went in and looked around.

"This is nice." "Needs a little redecorating."

"Redecorating?"

"Yeah don't worry it'll look nice."

"I want you to feel at home." "Do whatever you want."

"Right now I want to lay down." She laid on the bed.

"Mind if I lay down to?"

"No." He laid next to her and held her hand. He kissed her hand.

"I love you so much."

"I love you to." They kissed. Randy wrapped his arms around Christy and pulled her closer to him. They kissed for a few minutes before Randy suddenly broke it.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"You wanna have sex don't you?"

"No, no, no."

"It's ok you can admit it I won't be mad."

"I'm gonna go take a shower." He got off the bed.

"A cold shower." Christy said smiling.

"Christy." "I'll be back."

"Ok." She turned on the tv. The news was on. The news reporter was talking.

"Today captain Cameron Spencer of the United States Marine Core, was charged with the rape of nineteen year old Heather Lachmen.

Christy couldn't believe what she was hearing.


	10. Chapter 10

A month had passed. Christy was so happy Spencer finally got arrested. Ever since she found out she had been watching the news to see what they were saying. In a way it felt like she was getting a little bit of vindication. He might not have been being charged for what he did to her but as long as he wasn't getting away with it again that was good enough for her. When she told Randy he was as happy as she was. She thought that maybe now that she knew Spencer was locked up she could finally move on with her life. A life that she hoped included Randy for a very long time. Christy was at her hotel room taking a nap. She had gotten a little better with her nightmares. She still had them but not as often. Randy had been gone all morning and had just gotten back to the room. He sat on the bed stroked Christy's hair and whispered.

"Baby wake up, I'm back." She opened her eyes.

"Hi." She said tiredly.

"Fell asleep huh?"

"Yeah." "Wanna lay down with me for a little while?"

"Sure." She moved over. He took his shoes off and got into the bed. He put his arms around her.

"Everything go ok?"

"Yeah I'm glad it's over those stupid meetings are so boring."

"They're that bad?"

"Yeah you're lucky you don't have to go."

"What do they talk about?"

"It's the same thing every time, Vince never shutting up for three hours." "When I was sitting there I was thinking." "Why am I here when I could be with Christy right now?"

"Aw."

"I was wondering something."

"What?"

"Do you think you'll ever want kids?"

"I've really never given it much thought."

"Oh."

"Why?"

"No reason just curious."

"Do you want me to have your babies?"

"The thought has crossed my mind once or twice." "Who knows if we would have gotten together ten years ago we might have kids right now."

"To have kids we have to have sex."

"No we don't we can always adopt."

"We could but awhile from now."

"Yeah I didn't mean now."

"I can't believe it you've actually gone six months without sex."

"What's so unbelievable about that?"

"When we were in the Marines you could barely go a week without it."

"I was a horny kid back then."

"Do you miss it?"

"Not at all."

"Randy tell me the truth it's ok."

"Ok yeah." "The waiting is what's gonna make it great when you decide you want to."

"That's really sweet."

"Did they say anymore about Spencer on the news today?"

"His trial starts next month."

"I hope he gets life." "I hope that sick bastard gets raped every day."

"Let's not let him spoil our time together." They kissed.

"Christy I have to tell you something."

"Why do I get the feeling I don't like what you're gonna say?"

"Probably because you're not going to."

"What is it?"

"I'm in a mixed tag match tonight."

"So?"

"Kelly's my partner."

"No not her."

"Yes her."

"I hate her." "With the way she hits on you you'd think you guys used to date or something." Randy looked away from her. "Randy look at me." He looked at her. "Is there something I should know?"

"I did used to date Kelly." "It was nothing." She got up. "Christy come on don't be like that."

"This whole month you lied to me."

"I didn't lie."

"You've been acting like you don't know why she's hitting on you."

"It was nothing with Kelly it meant nothing." "It was right after my divorce."

"Oh so it hasn't even been that long." "Did she move into your house to?"

"No with Kelly it was just a sex thing." As soon as that came out of Randy's mouth he knew he shouldn't have said it.

"Oh it that how it was?" "I'm leaving."

"Where are you going?"

"None of your damn business."

"Christy-

"Randy just shut up." She slammed the door.

A couple hours later they were both at the arena. They took separate cars. She was in her office. She had the door locked so no one could get in. She heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" She said.

"It's me." Randy said.

"Go away."

"Christy please open the door."

"Fuck off!"

"Fine."

After about an hour Christy went to go get a drink. When she came back there was a huge vase of roses on the floor. She picked up the card. It read.

I'm so sorry. I was wrong. I hope you'll come talk to me. I love you Christy. – Randy

She left and headed for Randy's locker room. At that same time Kelly knocked on Randy's door. He answered.

"Hi can I come in?"

"Yeah." She went in.

"I haven't been in here for awhile."

"What do you want?"

"Just wanted to strategize for our match."

"Ok well I've wrestled Sheamus a lot I know what to expect from him."

"Randy do you ever think about us?"

"No."

"Well I do." She said stepping closer to him. "Us and your hotel room and your shower and your car." "We can have that again." "She never has to know." She kissed him. Just as she did Christy walked in. Randy heard the door open and turned around. Christy's eyes were wide and filled with tears.

"Christy this isn't what it looks like I swear." "She kissed me."

"You bastard I hate you." She left the room Randy followed her.

"Christy, Christy damn it stop!"

"Fuck you!" She went into her office and got her bags.

"Christy please stop." "You know I would never do that."

"I'm so stupid I believed you." "Go back to Kelly she's obviously what you want." Christy left. Randy wanted to go after her but couldn't because he couldn't leave.


	11. Chapter 11

A week had passed since Christy caught Randy kissing Kelly. He called her every single day. They had no contact since she left the arena. She was staying in a hotel in Philadelphia she was planning on visiting her mom. The secondary doctor was filling in for her but she had to go back Monday. She knew she would eventually have to go home to get her stuff. She was dreading that she didn't want to see Randy at all. She was hoping she could do it on a day Randy wasn't home. The image of him kissing Kelly made her heart break every time. She decided to go see her mom. She knocked on the door. Donna answered.

"Christy what a surprise." "Come in." She went in they sat down on the couch.

"Hi mom."

"How are you?"

"Not good."

"What's wrong?" Christy started sobbing. "Aw sweetie." Donna hugged her. "What's a matter?"

"I'm leaving Randy."

"Why?"

"He's having an affair."

"What?"

"Remember that girl Kelly I was telling you about?"

"The one that keeps hitting on Randy?"

"Yeah." "I found out last week they used to date."

"Dated in a serious way?"

"Randy said no that it was just a sex thing."

"Well a sex thing or not he still should have told you."

"That's what I thought to." "Anyway I got mad when I found out and left the hotel."

"That doesn't mean they're doing anything."

"Hang on I'm not done." "Later that night Randy sent roses to my office." "I decided to go to his locker room to work things out." She got tears in her eyes. "When I opened the door, Kelly was in his locker room they were kissing."

"That doesn't seem like Randy."

"I wouldn't believe it either if I didn't see it." "He said she kissed him but that's the oldest excuse in the book."

"I'm so sorry."

"When I think what else they've probably been doing it makes me wanna puke."

"So you don't know if they're sleeping together?"

"No but she's been flirting with him." "I think it's been going on for about a month."

"That long?"

"How could he do this to me mom?" "I loved him." She said starting to cry again.

"Aw Christy it's ok." "Ssh it's ok the pain will go away."

"I don't get it before this happened he was talking about how he wanted us to have kids someday."

"I still can't believe Randy would do this."

"Me either but he did it." "I guess I'm moving back to Pittsburgh."

"You didn't sell your house."

"No I kept it I'm glad I did."

"Is your stuff still in Missouri?"

"Yeah I have to go get it."

"I really thought you two would last." "I mean you've loved each other since you were kids."

"I didn't love him then."

"I know you did."

"I really didn't."

"Then why did you call me bawling when you found he left the Marines?"

"My best friend left me."

"Admit it you cried because you loved him."

"Ok maybe I did but it doesn't mean anything now." "Randy doesn't love me, he never did."

Randy was at the gym working out. He was so depressed. He didn't know how he was going to get Christy to believe him. This entire week had been hell for him. He missed her so much. Ted Dibiaise walked up to him.

"Hey Randy."

"Hey."

"She still hasn't called huh?"

"No."

"Tell her she kissed you."

"I did she doesn't believe me."

"Just talk to her next time you see her."

"I'm gonna try but she doesn't want to talk to me."

"You don't want her to break up with you right?"

"No."

"Then you better talk to her."

It was Monday Christy was back at work. Lucky for her hadn't seen Randy all day. She was in the bathroom looking in the mirror when Kelly walked in.

"Oh Christy hi." She said smugly.

"Don't talk to me you fucking bitch!"

"You seem angry." "It couldn't be because of the wonderful kiss Randy and I shared could it?"

"Shut up." She said turning to leave.

"When we were kissing he really missed me I could tell." She turned to Kelly.

"If you don't shut your fucking mouth I'm gonna-

"You're gonna what?" Christy was so angry. She punched Kelly in the mouth. Kelly looked surprised. She went to hit Christy but she ducked hitting Kelly again knocking her down. She got on top of her and repeatedly hit her. Until it was broken up. She left the bathroom. She was told to leave for the night.

A few days later she was in Missouri packing her things. Randy didn't even know she was leaving. She just got her last suitcase packed and ready when she heard the front door open.

"Christy?" She heard him say as he was coming up the stairs. When he came in he looked at her suitcases. "What are you doing?"

"I'm moving out I'm leaving you."

"Christy sit down."

"No."

"We need to talk."

"Bye." She picked up her suitcases. He stood in the doorway. "Randy move!"

"No." "We're talking about this."

"No we're not!" She picked up her suitcases again and headed for the door Randy didn't budge. She tried to push past him but he was to strong.

"Christy listen!"

"Move out of my way you lying bastard!"

"She kissed me." "I would never cheat on you."

"You did I saw it!

"No what you saw isn't what happened."

"I hate you!" "Move!"

"No!"

"Go back to your little blonde whore that's what you want isn't it!"

"Oh your right Christy I want her so bad!" "That's why I'm standing here begging you to stay because I want her!" He said sarcastically.

"Fuck you!" "Let me go!" She tried to push passed him again it didn't work.

"God damn it I love you Christine!"

"No you don't! "I trusted you! "I told you my deep dark secret!" "Do you know how hard that was! Her eyes filled with tears. "Why did you do this to me I love you!"

"I didn't I promise." "I love you." "I don't want Kelly or anyone else." "The only woman I want is you." "Please stay." She hugged him.

"Ok I'll stay but that can't happened again."

"Never."

**Ok guys a little bit of bad news. After this story I have no more ideas. So I'll be gone for awhile. Sorry. :(**


	12. Chapter 12

Three months passed. Christy and Randy worked everything out. It got a lot easier since Kelly got drafted to Smackdown. Christy was glad that she didn't leave Randy. She didn't know what it was but something told her he couldn't have kissed Kelly. It just took her awhile to realize it. The last nine months with Randy were the happiest she'd ever been in her life. She felt so lucky to have him. If it wasn't for him she didn't know where she would be right now. It was Valentine's Day. Randy was in the hotel gym with Ted Dibiaise. They were working out. Christy walked found Randy and stood behind him. She put her hands over his eyes and said.

"Guess who."

"I don't know but whoever it is must have a great boyfriend."

"Not hardly." "He's not even that cute."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah."

"Wanna go out with someone cute?"

"No I'll stick with my boyfriend."

"Good." "Hi Christy."

"Hi honey." She said taking her hands off his eyes and facing in front of him.

"So I'm not even that cute huh?"

"You know I was only kidding." "I think you're gorgeous."

"I know." Christy looked over.

"Hi Ted."

"Hey." He said. She turned back to Randy.

"I just wanted to say bye." "I'll be back in awhile."

"Ok I love you."

"I love you to."

"Hey before you go are you sure you don't want to go out tonight?"

"No I want to stay in and Randy what did we agree on?"

"I know no gifts." "Give me a kiss." They kissed. "Bye."

"Bye." Christy left.

"Dude you're seriously not taking her out for Valentine's Day?" Ted said.

"Of course I am do you think I'm stupid."

"So you just said that you throw her off?"

"Yeah." "I know the drill if I don't take her out I'm on the couch for a month."

"Speaking of that, did you yet?"

"No."

"Jesus what's it been?"

"Nine months."

"You must really love her."

"I do."

"Why does she wanna wait it's not like she's still a vir- oh." "So that's it."

"Yeah."

"That's cool." "How much did her present cost you?"

"Two grand." "I'll never tell her that."

"You get her a car?"

"No."

"Two grand's a lot."

"It's all worth it for her." Randy looked at his watch. "I gotta go."

"See ya."

Christy walked through the door with a bag. It was Randy's present. She hoped he was gonna love it.

"Randy I'm back." "Randy?" She noticed a big box on the bed. She went over to it and lifted the lid. There was a note inside it read.

I know we said no gifts but I couldn't help it. I hope you like this dress wear it tonight. I'm taking you out. I love you. – Randy

She pulled back the tissue paper. She pulled out a beautiful silk red dress. It was a dress she saw in a window two months ago, while she was taking a walk with Randy. She got ready to go to the arena.

She arrived at the arena and went into Randy's locker room. He smiled at her from the couch. She smiled back.

"You're so bad Randy."

"Did you get your dress?"

"Yeah."

"Do you like it?"

"Yes it's beautiful." "I can't believe you remembered."

"I bet you think that was your present."

"It wasn't?"

"Nope."

"I hope you didn't go through a lot of trouble."

"It's valentine's day baby."

"Yes and I already love you." "Just because you have the money doesn't mean you need to buy me nice, expensive, fancy things."

"I don't do because I need to, I do it because I want to."

"I bought you something to."

"You did?"

"Yeah."

"Do I get when we go to dinner?"

"No when we go back to the hotel."

"Ok."

"Speaking of dinner where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

"I gotta go."

"See you later."

"Bye good luck in your match."

"Thanks."

The show was over Christy went to Randy's locker room, she was in her dress. He was in a black dress shirt and jeans.

"You look nice." She said.

"You look beautiful."

"Thanks."

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

They pulled up to a restaurant.

"Remember this place?" Randy asked.

"This is where we went the last night I saw you."

They went in. It was a very nice restaurant. They ordered wine and food.

"This is really nice." Christy said.

"I'm glad you like it." "Christy I know we've had our problems but I love you."

"I love you to."

"I have something to ask you."

"What?"

"Well." He got out of his chair and got down on one knee.

"Oh my god." He took the ring out of his pocket.

"Christy, I love you I always have." "Will you marry me?" "Don't cry."

"Yes Randy." She said tearfully. He put the ring on her finger. They kissed. "I love you."

"I love you to."

They went back to the hotel. Randy was sitting on the bed. Christy was in the bathroom

"Do you want your present Randy?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"Ok." She stood in the bathroom doorway wearing a white silk nightgown. Randy just stared at her for a second. "Like it?"

"Yeah." "That's for me?"

"Kind of." She got on the bed facing Randy. "I'm for you." "I want to make love."

"Are you sure?" She responded by kissing him. As they continued to kiss she started unbuttoning his shirt. His hands were all over her back. Once his shirt was unbuttoned he slipped out it. Her hands went down his chest. He groaned. He pulled back from the kiss let down a strap from her nightgown and kissed her shoulder. Then moved to the side of her neck. She closed her eyes as he planted kisses slowly acrossed her neck. She moaned. The more she moaned the more it turned Randy on. He kissed up her jaw and back to her lips. Undoing the other strap of her nightgown as he did. He laid her down. He felt her hands go down to his pants. She undid them. He ran his hand up her leg. She moaned. When she felt him inside her she whimpered a little. Randy at looked her concerned. "It's ok keep going." She kissed him. "I want you Randy." He started moving. They kissed. "Christy, I love you baby." "Oh Christy." He moaned. "Randy oh my god Randy." They finished.

"Are you ok Christy?"

"Great." "I love you."

"I love you to."

**I'm going to a house show next weekend I'm excited! Who knows maybe I'll get inspired for another story. Lol.**


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning Christy woke up. She looked at Randy and smiled. She couldn't believe he asked her to marry him. She wasn't expecting it at all. More unbelievable to her was that she had sex. She was glad she did. For the first time in ten years she didn't feel controlled by Spencer. She felt like her life belonged to her again. She felt like she could do anything. She looked at her ring. It was beautiful. She knew it must've cost Randy a lot of money. She felt Randy kiss the top of her head.

"Morning honey." She said.

"Good morning." He said smiling.

"Somebody's in a good mood today."

"I have a lot of reasons to be."

"Really?"

"Yeah." "We're getting married, I love you, you were great last night."

"So were you." "If I knew what I was missing I wouldn't have waited so long."

"So you enjoyed yourself."

"Yeah couldn't you tell?"

"Yeah."

"I'm glad you waited for me."

"You didn't think I'd let your first time be with anybody but me did you?" "I let you slip through my fingers when we were younger, I wasn't letting it happened again."

"I think my first time was always supposed to be with you." "I loved you to back then." "Then I thought it was just a teenage crush."

"Christy, I want kids."

"What if I'm not a good mother?"

"You'd be a great mother."

"Let me think about it ok?"

"Ok."

"Randy how much did spend on my ring?"

"Nothing I got it for free." She laughed.

"Really?"

"Yeah I walked into the jewelry store." "The guy said, hey aren't you Randy Orton?" "I said yes I am." "He said here take this ring."

"Come on how much did you spend?"

"Why does it matter?"

"It looks really expensive."

"It wasn't that expensive." "I have a few days off let's go see your mom." "Let's surprise her."

"Ok."

"Is she mad at me?"

"No I told her you didn't mean to do anything."

"Good." "I'm gonna go workout when I get back we'll leave."

"Ok I'll book the flight and pack."

"Ok." They kissed. He got up and got dressed. "I'll be back I love you."

"I love you to." He left.

He went down to the hotel gym.

"Hey Ted." He said.

"You look happy."

"I'm getting married."

"Congratulations."

"Wanna be my best man again."

"Sure you know I'm always up for the job." "Is that the only reason you're happy?"

"I don't kiss and tell."

"Since when?"

"Since now." "I'm going to visit my soon to be mother-in-law."

"Tough break."

"No Donna's cool." "Way nicer then Samantha's bitch of a mom."

"That should have been a tip off for you."

"Yeah the bitch doesn't fall far from the tree."

Christy and Randy knocked on Donna's door. She answered.

"Hey you two." "What are you doing here?" Donna said.

"Surprise mom."

"Come in." They went in and sat on the couch. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" "I would have had dinner ready."

"That would have ruined the surprise."

"Hi Randy." Donna said.

"Hi Donna."

"Give me a hug." They hugged.

"Mom can we stay here tonight?" Christy said.

"Of course."

"Mom do you want to see what Randy gave me for valentine's day."

"Sure." She held out her hand.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"Yep."

"It's about time." "Come here." They hugged. "When are you getting married?"

"We don't know we haven't decided yet."

"Well you need someone to plan it." "I'll do it."

"It's ok with me." "Is it ok with you Randy?"

"Yeah fine."

"Are you guys hungry?" Donna asked.

"Yeah we're starving." Christy said.

"I'll start dinner." "What do you guys want?"

"Whatever you have is fine."

"The bride and groom deserve a special dinner." "I'll go shopping."

"Mom you don't have to do that."

"I insist." "Would you like steak?"

"Sure." Christy said.

"What about you Randy?" Donna asked.

"Steak's fine."

"Ok I'm gonna go to the store." "Make yourselves at home." She left.

"Well I think she's happy." Christy said.

"I think so to."

"Come on let's get our stuff out of the living room." They went up to Christy's room.

"Jesus baby do you have rocks in this thing?"

"No just some clothes."

"You planning on changing a lot."

"What is a heavy suitcase to much for The Viper to handle?" "If your fans could see you now."

"Hey." She laughed. They went back downstairs.

After they had dinner went to bed. They were laying in bed.

"This is a comfortable bed." Randy said.

"Yeah it is I forgot how comfortable it was."

"You know what I can't wait for?"

"What?"

"I can't wait until you're Mrs. Orton."

"Me either." They kissed. "I love you so much Randy."

"I love you to." As he kissed her again he said. "I want you."

"Honey we can't."

"Why?"

"My mom."

"She won't hear anything."

"She might hear me."

"We just have to be quiet." "Trust me."

"You're so bad."

"You love it." They kissed.

They next morning they were getting dressed. The news was on.

"New developments in the Cameron Spencer trial." "Charges may be dropped due to improper evidence collection."

Christy's eyes widened.

"No this can't happened, no." "Randy please tell me this isn't happening." They hugged.


	14. Chapter 14

A week had passed. Christy had been watching the news. The prosecutor in the Cameron Spencer trial was trying everything she could to push through with the case. It wasn't looking very good. The semen sample was collected improperly from the rape kit. So it was ruled inadmissible in court. Without that evidence it her word against his. Christy was afraid he would get out then she would be afraid again. She didn't want that to happened. She was finally happy again and she didn't want that to be ruined. She was having a nightmare she hadn't had one in awhile. Randy walked through the door and went over to the bed.

"Christy, Christy it's ok wake up." "Christy!" She shot up and started sobbing. Randy wrapped his arms around her. "Ssh, it's ok it was just a dream." "I'm right here." "Calm down baby."

"Not these again." "I thought they were over."

"I know."

"Goddamnit!"

"It's ok."

"No, it isn't." "He's gonna get out then he's gonna get me."

"No he's not." "I'd never let that happened."

"Randy why is this happening?" "What did I do?" "Why can't I just be happy?" "It's not fair."

"We can still be happy."

"I was until this."

"Oh." He said slightly hurt.

"You know what I mean."

"I'm sorry I know this is frustrating for you, it is for me to." She got up went into the bathroom and took a pill.

"Frustrating for you?" "You're not the one who got raped."

"That's a shitty thing to say."

"It's the truth nothing happened to you." "You're not the one who has to live with it every day of your life."

"Yes I do because everything that happens to you happens to me."

"Really so he held you down and raped you?" She got tears in her eyes. "All I wanted him to do was stop." "I begged him to." "I wanted you to help me but you weren't there."

"I can't believe you said that."

"Randy I didn't mean-

"No you blame me."

"No I don't."

"Then why did you say that?"

"I'm angry."

"At me?"

"At him."

"I'm leaving." He said walking towards the door.

"Randy wait, I'm sorry." "Please I'm sorry, don't go."

"Why?" She hugged him.

"I love you." "I didn't mean to bring up that I wanted you to help me." "It wasn't your fault."

"You know I would have helped you."

"I know." "Don't leave."

"I won't."

"I shouldn't take my frustrations out on you." "Uh oh."

"What?"

"I'm gonna be sick." She ran into the bathroom and threw up.

"You ok?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sick?"

"I think it's just from all this stress."

"You do look pale." "Does your stomach hurt?"

"I feel queasy."

"Poor thing."

"I better stay away from you I don't want to get you sick."

"If I stay away from you how can I kiss you?"

"You don't want to kiss me now, trust me."

"Here come lay down."

"I actually feel a lot better."

"Lay down."

"Randy I think I know when I feel better." "Who's the doctor here?"

"Christy."

"Ok can I at least brush my teeth first?"

"Yeah." She brushed her teeth and laid down.

"There happy."

"Yes here let's watch tv. He turned it on. The news was on. The prosecutor from the trial was on tv. Randy changed the channel.

"Randy turn that back."

"No."

"Please."

"Why do you wanna watch it, so you can get upset again?"

"I won't get upset I promise."

"Ok." He switched it back. Christy wrote down the women's name. "Christy what are you doing?"

"I can't let him get away with this again." "I'm gonna testify against him." "If I say he did it to me to, they'll have more to go on."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes."

Christy called and make an appointment with the prosecuting attorney in North Carolina. The following week they met. Christy walked into her office.

"Hello Miss Walker." "I'm Susan Hargrove." "I understand you have some information about Cameron Spencer."

"Yes."

"Do you mind of I record our conversation?"

"Not at all." She pressed record.

"Ok what do you have to tell me?"

"When I was seventeen he raped me." "I was also in the Marines at the time."

"How long ago did this take place?"

"Ten years ago."

"Did you ever report it?"

"No." "I was to afraid."

"Would you be willing to testify before a grand jury?"

"Yes that's why I'm here." "I want to help in any way I can."

"Ok." "Tell me what happened from the beginning." Christy told the whole story. After she was done Susan shut the tape recorder off. "We can definitely charge him." "Since you were a minor at the time he'll probably get a harsher sentence."

"I'd like to meet the other victim just to tell her she's not alone."

"I'll see if she wants to."

"Thank you."

"I'll look forward to speaking with you."

Christy was leaving the office ran into the bathroom and threw up. She was hoping it wasn't what she thought it was.


	15. Chapter 15

It was decided that Spencer would be held. The new charges kept the old ones in place. It had been two weeks since Christy decided to testify against Spencer. She knew there was no turning back now. Spencer knew there were new charges filled against him but couldn't found out who it was until she took the stand in court. His attorney knew but was ordered not to tell him. Christy was still sick. She was taking medicine for it. She decided it was the stomach flu all the symptoms were there. Being sick right now was the least of her worries. She knew it would come out about her being raped. She knew she had to tell her mom before she found out from the tv or papers. Randy couldn't go because of work so Christy had to go on her own. She was very nervous. She took a deep breath and knocked on Donna's door.

"Hi mom." She said.

"Hi, come in." She went in they sat on the couch. "You feeling alright?"

"No." "I have the stomach flu."

"Aw." "Want some soup?"

"No."

"Have you and Randy set a date yet?"

"No we've been preoccupied."

"Well when you do I found the perfect reception hall."

"Great."

"Christy is everything ok?"

"No it's not."

"What's wrong?"

"Mom, I really don't know how to tell you this."

"What?"

"I don't know if I can say it to you."

"Christy whatever you have to tell me, you can tell me."

"I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"That you won't love me anymore."

"Of course I will I'm your mother."

"You'll be mad at me." She said with tears in her eyes.

"No I won't I promise."

"Re- remember sergeant Spencer?"

"Yeah the really mean officer you had, he's on trial now."

"I know." "Mom." She said with tears starting to come down her cheeks.

"What's wrong?"

"When I was seventeen, he… She trailed off.

"What, it's ok."

"He raped me." She broke down sobbing. Donna hugged her.

"Oh sweetheart I'm so sorry." "It's ok." "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I'm sorry, I was afraid." "He said if I told he'd do it again."

"You have nothing to be sorry for." "It's not your fault." "Does Randy know?"

"Yeah he knows." "Ever since I told him he's been very supportive."

"That's good."

"Mom the reason I decided to tell you was because I went to the prosecutor of the trial." "They're charging him with raping me to." "I wanted you to find out from me before anybody else."

"I think it's good you're doing this." "I hope he gets what he deserves."

"Me to." "I'm gonna go take a shower."

"Ok want some dinner?"

"I guess but keep it light I'm having trouble keeping food down."

"Reminds me of when I was pregnant with you." "I couldn't keep anything down."

"See you in awhile."

After she got out of the shower she laid on her bed and called Randy.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hi honey."

"I miss you."

"I miss you to."

"Did you tell her?"

"Yeah but it was hard."

"I know."

"I wish you were here."

"Me to." "When are you coming back?"

"Not for a few days." "I have to go meet the other victim tomorrow in North Carolina."

"I guess I'll have to go to bed alone the next couple nights."

"Yeah."

"How do you feel?"

"I'm not throwing up as much."

"Good." "Can you keep food down?"

"A little."

"So what are you doing?"

"I just got out of the shower."

"Oh really?"

"Stop it." She said laughing.

"What?"

"I know what your thinking."

"You do?"

"Yes sorry to disappoint you but I'm in pajamas." "I gotta go." "Dinner's probably done."

"Ok I love you."

"I love you to." "Bye."

The next morning Christy flew to North Carolina. She just arrived at Heather's house and was sitting on her couch.

"Thank you for agreeing to meet me." Christy said.

"You're welcome." "I should thank you to."

"Why?"

"You didn't have to come forward and say what he did to you."

"Yes I did." "He deserves to be punished."

"I hate him."

"I know how you feel." "At least you told right away."

"It wasn't easy."

"If it wasn't for my fiancée I probably never would have told anyone." "We're gonna get this bastard."

"I hope so."

"Don't answer if you don't want to." "Was he drunk the night it happened?"

"No he was sober." "He was making me mop the mess hall." "You know they make us mop with toothbrushes so I was on my hands and knees." "He came in and said, you know Heather I could make life really easy for you." "Then before I knew it he flipped me on my back and was raping me."

"I'm sorry." They hugged and cried.

The next day Christy walked into her and Randy's room. She was tired from the flight but she decided to do something while Randy was gone. A few hours later when Randy came back Christy was sitting on the couch. She looked upset.

"Christy what's wrong?"

"Everything."

"Did something happened with the case?"

"No." "I'm pregnant."

"That's a good thing." "Aren't you happy?"

"Now isn't a good time."

"Why?"

"The trial everything else, a baby just makes it worse."

"So it's a bad thing to have my baby?" He said hurt.

"No."

"You know how much I've wanted this."

"Yeah but like I said I don't know if I do."

"Ok fine." He went to the door.

"Randy-

"No Christy, I know you're going through a lot but you have no idea how much you just hurt me." He left slamming the door behind him.


	16. Chapter 16

Christy felt really bad. She didn't mean to hurt Randy's feelings. She was just being honest about how she felt. Now she didn't know what to do. She was going to be a mother. A hard concept for her to grasp. She knew that most women are thrilled when they find out they're pregnant. She wanted to be like that but she wasn't. She wanted to feel happiness and joy. What she felt was fear she was terrified. How could something so innocence and beautiful scare her so much. She knew it had to happened on valentine's day. Which made feel even more guilty about the way she was feeling, being that was there first night together. Christy knew she needed to talk to Randy. She'd tried his cell phone he wasn't answering. It kept going to voicemail.

"Hey this is Randy leave me a message."

"Randy it's me again." "I know you're mad at me." "Please come back let's talk about this." "I love you."

Randy was sitting at the hotel bar. He knew he couldn't drink because he had to wrestle in a few hours. He just needed to get away. He heard his phone ringing for the sixth time in a half hour. He didn't answer it he knew who it was and right now he didn't want to talk to her. He just wanted her to leave him alone. Ted Dibiaise sat on the stool next to Randy.

"Hey man what's up?" "Why are you drinking, you know we have a show in a few hours."

"I'm not drinking."

"Did you and Christy have a fight?"

"Yeah."

"About what?"

"She's pregnant."

"That's why she's been throwing her guts up?"

"Yeah."

"Then why are you fighting shouldn't you be celebrating?"

"There's nothing to celebrate she doesn't want the baby."

"Did she say that?"

"Not exactly but she might as well have." "I understand she's going through a lot but what does that have to do with our baby?"

"Going through a lot?" "What do you mean?"

"Nothing."

"Is she ok?"

"She's fine." "I can't tell you." "You might tell Maryse or something."

"No I won't I swear."

"Ok but don't tell Christy I told you." He put his hand in front of his face and said lowly. "When Christy was seventeen she got raped by a sergeant in the Marines."

"Oh my god, that's terrible."

"I get that bothers her but this is a baby."

"So you want the baby?"

"Yeah but if she doesn't I can't make her keep it." "You know I love her but right now I don't like her very much." "I've been there for her and supported her but this is where I draw the line." "It's my baby to." "It makes me mad."

"What are you gonna do?"

"I don't know." "Can I crash on the couch in your room tonight?" "I don't feel like seeing Christy right now." "I need to cool off."

"You can have the whole room I promised Maryse I would stay with her tonight."

"Thanks."

"No problem." Randy's cell phone started ringing again. "Aren't you gonna answer that?"

"No it's Christy." It stopped ringing. Then Ted's cell phone started ringing.

"Hello?" He said.

"Ted it's Christy."

"Hi Christy." He said looking at Randy. He hit the speakerphone button.

"Have you seen Randy?" Randy shook his head no.

"No."

"We're fighting." "If you see him tell him I want to talk, I love him and I'm sorry."

"Ok I will."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." They hung up. "Well I'd tell you what she said but you heard her."

"Yeah." "Are you gonna give your room key now or later?"

"Here." He said handing it to him.

"Thanks again."

Christy was on the couch when her cell phone rang.

"Randy?"

"No."

"Oh hi mom."

"Hi." "Expecting a call from Randy?"

"More like hoping he's mad at me."

"What happened?"

"Well today I took a pregnancy test, it was positive."

"You're pregnant?"

"Yeah."

"Then why all the fighting?"

"I don't think now's the right time for a baby."

"You don't want it?"

"I'm keeping it."

"Do you want it?"

"I guess." "I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"What if it doesn't love me?" "What if I can't take care of it?" "Then I'm gonna be stressed out from the trial and I know that's not good for the baby." "What if I'm not a good mother and don't raise it right and teach it the right stuff."

"Christy slow down, calm down." "I know where you're coming from I was scared to."

"You were happy though I want to be I feel like something's wrong with me."

"There's nothing wrong with you."

"I've gotta go it's time for me to leave."

"Ok call me later if you want."

"I will."

"I love you."

"I love you to mom."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Christy was at the arena she still hadn't heard from Randy. She went to his locker room. The door was locked.

"Randy?" "Randy please open the door." He was standing on the other side listening. Her eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry, I love you." "Please I want to talk to you." He heard her sobbing. She walked away.

When they got back to the hotel Randy went to Ted's room. He was there for about an hour when he heard a knock at the door. He wasn't going to answer it but decided to anyway. When he opened the door he saw Christy standing there.

"What are you doing here?" Christy asked.

"I'm staying here tonight."

"Why?"

"I'm mad at you."

"I know."

"Do you know much it hurts that you don't wanna have the baby?"

"I didn't say that."

"Yes you did."

"I want it, I do."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do I'm scared Randy." "What if it's a girl and I can't protect her?" "I don't want what happened to me to happened to her." "If I make a wrong decision for the baby that's my fault." "I know I hurt you." She started to cry. "I didn't mean it I'm sorry."

"Come in." She went in. "Come here." He hugged her. "We'll make the decisions together." "Everything will be fine."

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright."

"I wish I wasn't so scared."

"Believe me I'm scared to." "I do know that I love you and our baby." He put his hand her stomach.

"I love you to." They kissed. Randy started kissing her neck. "Randy we can't not in here." "If Ted comes back-

"Don't worry he's not coming back until tomorrow." He started unbuttoning her shirt as he kissed her again.

"Honey, mmm, we shouldn't, be, doing, this." She said as they continued kissing.

"It's not our fault, it's your hormones they want me." She laughed and took off his shirt. Her hands went over his muscles and down his chest he groaned into her mouth. She undid his pants they fell to the floor. He stepped out of them and picked Christy up off the ground. He started walking they were kissing passionately. Christy felt something soft against her back when she opened her eyes she realized they were on the bed. Randy undid her pants and slid them down. He looked down at her. "Let's never fight again." He said as he kissed her again. "No more fights." She mumbled against his lips. She felt him inside her slowly moving. "Mmm." She moaned. "Randy I love you." "I love you to." "Christy, you drive me crazy." He groaned. "Oh Randy, I need you." She moaned. They finished.

Afterward Randy was holding Christy.

"Christy after the trial I wanna get married."

"Ok." "Maybe we should go."

"I'm to tired to move."

"I guess I did a good job then."

"That's an understatement." "Night, Mrs. Orton

"Night."


	17. Chapter 17

Christy and Randy were still asleep. After Randy fell asleep Christy stayed awake for awhile. She thought about how much she loved him and how far she had come because of him. She knew after the whole mess with the trial was over they would have a great life. The idea of having a baby still scared her but she was hoping in time that would go away. She knew Randy would be a great father. She knew he would help her through her doubts and fears. Christy woke up to Randy kissing her. She opened her eyes.

"Hi honey." She said smiling.

"Hi." She went to get up Randy stopped her. "Where are you going?"

"We've gotta go before Ted comes back."

"Don't worry he can't get in unless I let him in." "I have his key."

"Honey we can't keep him locked out of his own room."

"Sure we can." She laughed.

"You're terrible."

"I am?" "I don't remember you saying that last night."

"That part's never terrible."

"Good."

"You know Ted is gonna kill us for having sex in his bed."

"He'll just kill me."

"I can't have that the baby needs it's father." Randy smiled.

"I wish we didn't have to wait nine months." "I want it here now." "Everything will be fine Christy I promise." "The baby will come and you'll be the best mother in the world." He rubbed her stomach. "You'll see." They kissed. Randy got on top of her.

"Randy what are you doing?"

"I wanna make up again."

"We can't baby."

"I can't help myself, I want you." She laughed as they kissed.

"Orton, you are crazy."

"You love it."

"I love you."

"I love you so much." He kissed her neck.

"Mmm, Randy." She moaned. There was a loud knock on the door. Randy rolled his eyes.

"Go away." He said lowly.

"See I told you."

"Randy open the door!" They heard Ted yell. Randy found his boxers and put them on.

"Hey grab my shirt while you're out there." Christy said.

"I will." He went into the living room picked up her shirt and brought it to her. He went back out and put on his pants.

"Randy wake the fuck up!" Ted yelled.

"Hold on for two fucking seconds, I'm getting dressed!" He slipped his shirt over his head and opened the door. Ted went in.

"Took you long enough."

"Sorry." Christy came out of the bedroom. Ted looked at her.

"Hi Ted." She said.

"Hi." "How long have you been here?"

"Since last night."

"So you guys made up?"

"Yeah." Randy said. "Well we're gonna go."

"Hang on Randy I wanna talk to you for a second." "Christy can you excuse us?"

"Um, yeah."

"I'll be up in a sec baby." He said walking Christy to the door. "Give me a kiss." They kissed.

"You got us in trouble, good job." She whispered in his ear. He closed the door and turned around.

"Dude." "Really?"

"What?" Randy said trying not to smile.

"I don't fuck Maryse in your bed."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're trying to tell me you didn't?" "Look at your clothes." "Couldn't you have went back to your room?"

"We wouldn't have made it."

"I knew you fucked her the second I saw her."

"Hey we weren't fucking we were making up." "You're not mad are you?"

"No." "Now I gotta burn those sheets."

"Hey we could have did it in your shower."

"Shut up."

"I'm gonna go." He opened the door.

"See ya."

"Bye."

Two weeks later it was time for Christy to testify. She was in North Carolina. She was talking to Randy on the phone.

"Randy I don't think I can do this."

"Yes you can."

"I'll have to see Spencer."

"You knew that."

"I know." "Randy I'm scared."

"Christy he can't hurt you."

"I wish you were here."

"Me to I'm sorry I couldn't get it off."

"It's not your fault." "I really need you, you're my strength."

"You don't need me for strength you're strong on your own."

"I have to go we're about to start."

"I love you

"I love you to."

Christy was waiting to go in.

"The prosecution calls Christy Walker to the stand." She went in. Spencer was shocked. Christy put her hand on the bible.

"Do you swear to the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you god?"

"I do." She sat down.

"Miss Walker will you please tell the court what happened on July 24th 2001?"

"I was cleaning the medical quarters and Cameron Spencer came in." "He had been drinking." "He made advances toward me, I declined and tried to leave." She got tears in her eyes.

"Miss Walker I know this is hard Miss Walker but please finish."

"He threw me on one of the beds and he- She started crying. "He raped me."

"Did you ever say stop?"

"Yes over and over."

"Did he restrain you in any way?"

"He held my arms above my head." She looked at him. "You sick bastard how could do that to me!" Spencer showed no emotion.

"Miss Walker calm down." The judge said.

"I'm sorry your honor."

"I have just one last question." The prosecutor said. "How old were you at the time?"

"Seventeen."

"No further questions your honor."

"We'll end proceedings for today." "We'll resume tomorrow morning at ten."

Christy was in her hotel room when there was a knock at her door. She answered.

"Randy." They hugged. "It was horrible."

"It's ok I'm right here." They went inside. "Think about something good."

"Like?"

"Our baby." He knelt down by her stomach. "Hi this is your daddy." "Mommy's going through a tough time right now but we're gonna help her aren't we." "Your mommy and me we can't wait to meet you." "After your born maybe we'll get a puppy." "Daddy loves you." He kissed her stomach.

"So does mommy." Christy said smiling

The next morning Christy and Randy were in the courtroom. Christy was being cross -examined by the defense today.

"Miss Walker." "You claim my client raped you."

"He did."

"Is it not true that just a couple weeks before the alleged assault a very close friend of yours left the service?"

"That's true."

"You were very sad were you not?"

"Yes I was."

"Is it not true that on the night in question Cameron Spencer was just trying to comfort you?"

"No that is not true."

"You had sex with him then said he raped you."

"No he raped me!"

"It started out as my client comforting you then it went to far.

"No!" "He took my life!" "He still torments me to this day!" She started crying.

"No further questions."

"You may step down." The judge said. She got the off stand. "Would the defense like to call any witnesses?"

"Yes your honor the defense calls Cameron Spencer." He took the stand. "Mr. Spencer do you know Christy Walker?"

"Yes I was her commanding officer for two years."

"Can you please tell us what happened on July 24th?

"Miss Walker was cleaning medical quarters like she said." "I went to check on her." "She seemed a lit bummed out I knew why." "Private Randy Orton was her best friend and had left a few weeks prior." "I told her it would be alright we hugged then we kissed." "I told her we shouldn't but went against my better judgment." "I knew she was underage at the time." "She told it was her first time." "It was beautiful." Christy stood up. She was crying.

"You liar!" "You're sick!" "You know you raped me!" "Tell the truth you bastard!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Miss Walker quiet!" The judge ordered. Christy grabbed her stomach. She turned to Randy. He stood up.

"Christy what's wrong?" He said panicked.

"The baby Randy, something's wrong."

"Somebody call 911."

"Ow Randy it hurts."

"Your stomach."

"Yeah."

"The ambulance is on the way." Someone yelled. Randy sat Christy down.

"Randy our baby."

"The baby's gonna be fine." "It's ok."

The ambulance came and took Christy to the hospital. They made Randy wait in the waiting room. He waited for an hour before a doctor finally came out.

"Mr. Orton." Randy stood up.

"Christy's gonna be just fine."

"Oh thank god." "Our baby's ok to right?"

"I'm sorry the baby didn't make it." "Christy miscarried."

"What, no." His eyes filled with tears. He covered his face with his hands. "No!" "Godamnit!" He wiped his eyes. "Does she know?"

"Yes."

"Can I see her?"

"Sure.

He walked into the room. Christy immediately began to cry. Randy held her as he tried not to cry but started to.

"Christy I'm sorry."

"No Randy I'm sorry this is my fault."

"No, no it's not."

"Yes it is I put my body through so much stress and it killed our baby." He looked her in the eyes.

"You did nothing wrong Christy, nothing."

"You're crying."

"Yeah I really wanted this baby."

"Me to." They hugged and cried together.


	18. Chapter 18

It had been three months since Christy lost her baby. She barely talked about it she just threw herself into work. Spencer was found guilty and sentenced to fifty-six years in prison. It had no satisfaction for Christy or Randy. They were both to upset over the loss of the baby. There relationship had started to suffer. Randy would have mood swings. Sometimes Christy would wake up in the middle of the night and Randy wouldn't be there. When she would ask him about it he would say he went for a walk. His career couldn't be better. He was on a role. It seemed to Christy Randy had more energy then usual. She noticed it about two months ago. She figured it was because of the loss of the baby and that was his way coping. She didn't know how much longer she could handle his mood swings. Sometimes he really scared her. Christy decided to go visit her mom. They were sitting in the living room.

"How are you Christy?" Donna asked.

"Not good."

"I know it's been hard for you since the miscarriage."

"It's not just that I'm thinking about leaving Randy."

"Why?"

"We haven't been getting along." "It seems like he yells at me for no reason." "He disappears during the night."

"To where?"

"I don't know."

"Do you think he's cheating on you?"

"I don't know."

"It could just because of the baby he's acting like this."

"Yeah." "He asks me for, never mind I can't talk about that with you."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"You mean sex don't you?"

"Yeah." "We'll fight then he'll ask me if I wanna have sex." "Then he'll get mad because I tell him no." "He never used to do that."

"Maybe he just wants you pregnant again."

"He knows I don't want a baby right now." "I don't know what to do." "I want to marry him more then anything but I can't marry him like this." "He's not the Randy I love anymore." "The person he is now isn't him." "I don't want to leave him but I don't know how much more I can take." "I don't think he loves me anymore."

"Of course he does I've seen the way he looks at you."

"He doesn't do that anymore." "He barely tells me he loves me anymore."

"Well if you're this miserable maybe you should leave him."

"I should, but I don't want to." She started to cry. "I love him mom, I love him." Donna hugged her.

"I know honey I know." "If you're not happy you shouldn't stay."

"I thought after Spencer went to jail we would finally be happy." "We would get married, we would have our baby." "It's gotten worse." "Now I'm thinking about leaving the only man I've ever loved."

"I know this is hard for you."

"It's so hard."

"You know you have me."

"I know." "I've gotta go I've gotta be in Missouri by tomorrow for Raw."

"If you need to talk call me."

"I will."

"Bye."

"Bye."

The next day Christy walked through the door of her home.

"Randy, I'm home." "Randy?" There was no answer. She went upstairs. On the dresser was a big bouquet of roses, with Christy's name written on the card. She opened the card. It read.

Dear Christy,

I know it's been rough. Let's not fight anymore. I love you so much. Please forgive me. – Randy

Christy went to the arena. She went to go thank him for the roses. She went in, the bathroom door was closed.

"Randy are you here?" There was no answer. She went into the bathroom she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Randy was snorting a white powder off of a mirror. He looked up.

"Christy what the hell are you doing in here!" He yelled.

"Oh my god Randy." "What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"What you mean nothing that's not nothing!" "So this is why you're attitude's changed so much?"

"My attitude hasn't changed." He said stepping out of the bathroom.

"What are you taking Randy?" "Cocaine?"

"What does it matter?"

"Tell me damn it."

"Oh shut the fuck up."

"Randy do you know how dangerous this is?"

"It's ok meth isn't addicting."

"Meth jesus Randy of course meth is addicting." "Why are you doing this?"

"It gives me so much energy you've seen the way I've been wrestling lately." "I've been great."

"You take meth so you can wrestle better?"

"I take it because I want to take it." He was pacing back and forth.

"Who are you?"

"Don't start talking your bullshit."

"Don't you see how mean this makes you?" "Don't you realize how you've been treating me?"

"What do you mean did I or did I not buy you flowers today?"

"Yeah, that's what I came here to thank you for and what do I find, you getting high."

"I know what I'm doing."

"Randy do you love me?"

"Yes why?"

"Then stop."

"I don't want to."

"See you're addicted."

"No I'm not."

"Are you doing this because of the baby?"

"Oh you mean the baby you never really wanted." "That baby?"

"You asshole how can you say that to me?"

"It's true you never wanted it."

"You know what I can't do this." "I can't be with a meth head." He looked at her.

"What the fuck did you just call me!" He shouted. She backed up against the door.

"A meth head."

"Take that back you bitch!" She took off her ring and threw it at him.

"Goodbye Randy."

"Fine you wanna walk fucking walk I don't need you!" She left.

She went home and packed her stuff. The next day she was back at her house in Pittsburgh.

A few days later she was at the arena. She was walking by Stephanie Mcmahon's office and hid to listen when she heard her talking to Randy.

"Randy the results of your drug test came back it tested positive for methamphetamine." Stephanie said. "I'd hate to do this but you're fired."

"Fired?" "Stephanie come on I'm the best wrestler on the roster."

"Randy get out you no longer work here."

"This job is all I got."

"Out!" Randy left.


	19. Chapter 19

It had been a month since Christy broke up with Randy and he got fired. She hadn't heard from him at all. She couldn't believe he was on drugs. It was a total shock to her. She knew that the WWE fired people immediately for drug abuse. She didn't understand why Randy would risk his job. He loved working for the WWE. Now he had nothing he lost his job, he lost Christy. What Christy hated herself for was that she still loved Randy. Not the person he had become but the person he was. She knew the man she loved was still inside him somewhere. She was also mad at him for saying she never wanted there baby. She didn't think she could ever forgive him for that if she ever saw him again. That hurt her more then discovering he was on drugs. She was sitting in her office when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" She said.

"Christy, what's up girl?"

"Randy?"

"Yeah how you been, been good?"

"Randy are you high?"

"No, no, no not at all, not at all."

"Goodbye."

"Don't hang up."

"You're high."

"I'm not high!" He snapped.

"I'm hanging up."

"No baby please, please, please don't do that."

"Why should I talk to you when you can't even tell me the truth?"

"Ok you want the truth I'm high." "Now talk to me."

"No it sounds like you're commanding me." She hung up. As soon as she did her phone rang again. "What?"

"Please talk to me."

"What do you wanna talk about?"

"How are you?"

"How do you think I am, huh?" "I'm great Randy, just great." She said sarcastically.

"Are you mad at me?"

"I'm worried about you Randy you need help."

"With what?"

"You're meth addiction."

"I'm not addicted I have it under control."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"You lost your job."

"Vince just has it out for me." "He'll hire me back soon I know it."

"I know you got fired because you failed your drug test."

"They'll see that it was just a mistake."

"Listen, you're addicted to meth I know you think you're not but you are."

"No I'm fucking not!" "Christy I'm sorry." "I just miss you baby."

"We broke up."

"Marry me."

"What?"

"Right now let's get married."

"Jesus you must be really high." "I'm in Kentucky, even if I said yes we're in two different states."

"I'll drive there."

"No Randy." "Get help you need it."

"Christy."

"What?"

"I love you."

"Randy I'm gonna go now." She said starting to cry.

"Do you love me Christy?"

"Please stop it."

"You do don't you?"

"I love who you were not who you've become."

"I knew you still loved me." "Baby I wanna see you."

"No."

"Please we can make up." "Remember how much fun we had last time?"

"Why are you doing this to me?" She said crying harder.

"Don't cry."

"You're the one making me do it." "Why do you need meth Randy, why?"

"It's fun you should try it."

"It's destroying your body."

"How do you know?"

"I'm a doctor remember." She hung up. It rang again. She shut off her phone dropped to her knees and started sobbing covering her face with her hands.

"Christy, hey are you ok?" She looked up and saw John Cena.

"No." He found a napkin on the counter.

"Here." He said kneeling down beside her handing it to her.

"Thank you." She said wiping her eyes.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"We barely know each other I'm sure you don't wanna here my problems."

"Well let's get to know each other better." "I'm John Cena you're Christy Walker." "I'm a professional wrestler you're a doctor." "I'm thirty-three you're um, I don't know the answer to that one."

"I'm twenty-eight."

"Really?"

"Yeah." "You sound surprised."

"You look a lot younger." They stood up. "Now that we know each other better wanna talk about it?"

"Randy called me."

"You guys used to date right?"

"Yeah we we're engaged for awhile." "I was even pregnant but I miscarried."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"It's ok, anyway you know why he got fired right?"

"I heard he was using but I don't know what it was."

"It was meth."

"Meth?"

"Yeah the day we broke up I caught him snorting it in his locker room bathroom."

"Oh my god."

"He called me a few minutes ago he admitted he was high." "He started talking crazy and I just couldn't take it and that's when you came in." "I just… I don't understand how this happened." She started crying.

"Hey, it's ok." John said hugging her.

"I'm sorry I'm a crying mess."

"It's ok I don't mind."

Christy and John were in the elevator at the hotel. Christy got off on her floor.

"Hey Christy."

"Yeah." She said turning around.

"If you need to talk you can call me anytime."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

Randy was driving his car when he saw flashing lights behind him. He panicked he had meth in the car. He pulled over. The officer came up to the car.

"Is there a problem officer?" Randy asked trying to act as normal as he could.

"License and registration please." Randy opened his glove box and handed it to the officer. "You were speeding."

"I was I'm sorry I didn't realize." Something fell over. The officer shined his light on the open glove box and saw the meth. "Oh shit."

"Sir please step out of the car." Randy got out of the car. "Hands on the roof." Randy put his hands on the roof. The officer searched him and found more meth in his pant pockets. "Mr. Orton, you're under arrest for possession of narcotics." "Place your hands behind your back please." He did. "You have the right to remain silent." "You have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford an attorney one will be provided for you." "Do you understand your rights as I have read them to you?"

"Yes."

The next day Randy was in court.

"How do you plead Mr. Orton?" The judge asked.

"Guilty you're honor."

"Randy Orton I hereby sentence you to three years in St. Louis correctional facility which you will begin serving immediately." "I'm further ordering you to attend drug rehab and therapy." "Court is adjourned."

Randy was taken to the prison as he heard his cell door slam shut reality sunk in. He looked at his new home for the next three years.


	20. Chapter 20

It had been six months since Christy last talked to Randy. She didn't know if he had tried to contact her or not. After there last conversation she got her cell and home number changed. She decided to cut Randy completely out of her life. It was finally becoming easier for her to deal with. Having John Cena around really helped her a lot. They had become really good friends over the last six months. He helped her through it the first few months. They were the toughest. Whenever she needed a shoulder to cry on he was there. They talked about everything. Even Spencer and the baby. Talking about the baby really helped Christy. She realized that the reason she never let herself grieve before was because she was to busy dealing with Randy. In prison Randy finally admitted his addiction to meth. They had a rehab wing in the prison. He did his therapy there as well. His withdraw was very bad when it happened he thought he was going to die. After his withdraw symptoms passed he committed himself to his recovery. He was in his cell doing pushups. The guard came up to his cell.

"Randy it's time for your therapy session." The guard said. He unlocked the cell. Randy got up and walked out. The guard followed him to the therapy room. Randy went in the room. His therapist was waiting for him. Randy sat down.

"Hello Randy how are you today?"

"I'm good."

"Good." "Are you still getting your urges for meth?"

"Some but not like before." "I don't wake up wanting it anymore."

"That's good." "Let's talk about why you started doing it in the first place."

"It started when Christy and me lost the baby." "I tried drinking but that made me think about it more."

"Then you turned to meth?"

"I was at a bar after getting into a fight with Christy." "A few of my fans were there." "We started talking and one of them offered me a line." "I debated for a half hour whether to take it or not." "Then I just picked up the straw and snorted it."

"What were you arguing with Christy about?"

"I don't really remember." "I think we were both on edge from losing the baby and were taking it out on each other."

"What made you want to keep going after your first use of meth?"

"It was an instant rush." "I had so much energy, I didn't think about anything, nothing hurt anymore."

"So you no longer thought about losing your baby."

"Right." "I got my own dealer then it got out of control."

"Did you think it was out of control at the time?"

"No I thought I could hide it." "Each time after it wore off I just wanted more and more and more so I could stay high."

"How were you planning on hiding it at your job?"

"I wasn't I just thought no one would notice."

"Do you miss wrestling?"

"Yes very, very much."

"Do you want to wrestle again?"

"Yes after I get out that's one of my goals." "I want to show Vince or Stephanie or Shane, whatever Mcmahon I have to show, that I'm clean and sober and ready to wrestle again."

"Let's talk about Christy now." "It was her who broke off your engagement right?"

"Yes."

"How did that make you feel?"

"Well at the time when she said she was leaving me, I honestly didn't care at all."

"Were you high at the time?"

"Yes she caught me snorting it." "I got mad at her because she called me a meth head."

"Did you hit her?"

"No." "I called her a bitch." "She threw the ring at me and told me goodbye."

"What did you say?"

"Something I'll regret for the rest of my life." "I said, you wanna walk fucking walk I don't need you." "I didn't mean it." "I look at her picture every day."

"Do you still love her?"

"Yes."

"Do you think she still loves you?"

"No, I don't blame her at all." "I'm such a fucking idiot I pushed her away." "She deserves someone who will make her happy." "I hope she finds it I really do." "I only want the best for her." "She deserves everything and more." "I just wish I could apologize to her." "Wanna see her picture?"

"Sure." He took out of his pocket and handed it to him. It was a picture of her and Randy.

"Isn't she beautiful?" He said smiling.

"Yes she is." He said handing it back to Randy. "You could always call her."

"I've tried her numbers are disconnected." "I would feel so much better if I could talk to her for just a second and say Christy I'm sorry."

"Keeping working on your recovery you're doing a great job." "Wanting to apologize to Christy is a great step." "Our time is up." "See you next week."

"Ok." "I have to go to rehab now."

He went to the rehab section of the prison. Getting ready to do what they did at the beginning of every meeting.

"Hi my name is Randy and I'm a meth addict."

Christy was in her hotel room. There was a knock on her door.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"It's me Christy." John said.

"Me who?"

"Very funny open the door."

"What's the magic word?"

"I brought you lunch." She opened the door. "Hi."

"Hi thank you." He went in. They sat down at the table.

"You're welcome."

"You didn't have to."

"I know but I was hungry and I figured you were to." "Plus I planning on coming here to eat anyway and I thought it would be mean to eat in front of you."

"Really?" She said laughing.

"Yeah."

"What did you get me?"

"Oh liver and broccoli."

"You're kidding right?'

"Yeah, I got you a cheeseburger, fries and a chocolate milkshake."

"Thank you I'm starving."

They were at the arena. Christy was in her office. John came in.

"Hey John."

"Hey."

"Don't you have a match?"

"Yeah I just wanted to say hi before my match."

"You're fighting CM Punk tonight right?"

"Yeah."

"I hate that guy."

"Me to."

"Good luck."

"Thanks."

Christy went back to the hotel and decided to go for a swim. She changed into her swimsuit. She got in the pool.

"Hey what are you doing here?" She turned around. She saw John in the pool.

"Hey what's up?"

"Just loosing my muscles."

"You sore?"

"A little."

"Aw you poor thing." She swam closer to him. He splashed her. "John!"

"Sorry Christy I couldn't resist."

"Jerk." She threw water at him.

"Oh that's it come here." He chased her around the pool they continued splashing each other. "When I catch you you're in trouble."

"You can't see me."

"Ha ha." He cornered her.

"John." He grinned evilly. "You win."

"Ok I'll spare you."

"Thank you." He kissed her but pulled away quickly.

"I'm sorry I didn't-

"John."

"I'm so sorry."

"John."

"I hope you're not mad at-

"John!" She yelled to get his attention. He stopped. "Shut up." She kissed him and smiled. "It's ok, I liked it."

"I like you a lot Christy I have for awhile."

"I like you to."

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yeah." They kissed.


	21. Chapter 21

Christy was so happy. She and John had been dating for a year and a half. She never thought she would be happy again. In her mind John saved her. If it wasn't for him she knew she would have slipped into her unhappy life again. She loved him more then anything. There was nothing he wouldn't do for her. They had been living together for the last six months. They loved it. Christy was at the arena she decided to go see John. She went to his locker room. He smiled when he saw her.

"Hi baby." He said.

"Hey." "What's up?"

"Nothing just getting ready for my match." He was sitting in a metal chair putting his kneepads on. "What about you?"

"Not much but I guess that's good."

"Come here." She went over to him. They kissed she sat on his lap.

"Miss me?"

"I always do." "I just remembered in a few days it's somebody's birthday."

"Don't remind me."

"Why?"

"I'm gonna be old."

"Thirty is not old."

"Yes it is."

"So you think I'm old?"

"No." "You don't look thirty-five." "You're still gorgeous."

"You think you look twenty-nine?"

"I think I look thirty-nine."

"You're nuts." "You still look like you're in your early twenties."

"You have to say that you're my boyfriend."

"So all that I'm still gorgeous talk was because you're my girlfriend?"

"No that was true."

"Christy you are just as hot and sexy as the day we met."

"Really?"

"Yes." "I'm as crazy about you as I ever was."

"No wonder I love you so much."

"I love you to." They kissed. "So what do you want for your birthday?"

"Nothing."

"I have to get you something."

"No I don't need anything."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't I'm fine."

"I want to."

"You're not gonna give up are you?"

"Nope."

"Ok if you insist."

"I do."

"Wanna surprise me?"

"Yeah."

"Ok you can just this one time."

"Good."

"What am I gonna do with you huh?"

"I don't know but I gotta go." She got off of him. He stood up.

"Good luck honey."

A few days later was Christy's birthday. She was dreading it. John still hadn't given her his present yet. She was hoping he forgot. She was glad she got to spend her birthday at home. She was running some errands. When she got home it was almost dark. She was confused when she pulled up John's car wasn't in the driveway. She went inside all the lights were off.

"John?" She turned on the lights

"Surprise!" Every one yelled popping out of there hiding places. Christy was shocked. Every one from work was there.

"Hi everybody." She looked over. "Mom!" She said excitedly. They hugged.

"Happy birthday Christy." She said.

"How did you get here?"

"John flew me in."

"Speaking of John, where is he?"

"Over here." She went over to him and hugged him.

"Thank you John."

"You're welcome baby."

They were all in the kitchen. Christy was sitting at the table. Every one else was standing. Donna brought in the cake. They all sang happy birthday and Christy blew out the candles.

"Christy look at the cake." John said. She looked.

"What about it?"

"Notice anything?"

"No." "Except that shiny thing."

"Look closer at that shiny thing."

"It looks a…ring."

"It is." He went over to her and got down one knee. She got tears in her eyes. "I love you baby." "I want to be with you for the rest of my life." "Christine Renee Walker, will you marry me?"

"Yes." After he washed the ring off he put it on her finger. They kissed.

After every one left Christy was about to walk into the bedroom when she felt John pick her up.

"I can't let my bride to be walk acrossed the threshold." He laid her on the bed.

"Come here honey." They started kissing. "John I love you."

"I love you to." "I promise I'll make you happy."

"You already do."

**Two years later**

Christy and John had celebrated two years of marriage a few weeks ago. They were only engaged two months. They were the happiest married couple you'd ever seen. They were even talking about having a baby. Tonight was a big night it was the Royal Rumble. John was in it. He was getting ready to go out his number was coming up. He stood up from the couch in his locker room where he was sitting with Christy. He took off his wedding ring.

"Here baby." He said handing it to her.

"You're gonna win I know it."

"Have you given anymore thought to what we talked about?"

"About me going off the pill?"

"Yeah."

"I'm still thinking about it."

"Ok gotta go, Mrs. Cena." She smiled.

"You never get tired of saying that do you?"

"No."

"Good I never get tired of hearing it." They kissed. When he left she looked down at her wedding ring. She couldn't believe it had been two years already. It was the best decision she ever made.

She was watching the rumble John came out at number twenty. Jerry Lawler and Michael Cole were talking as they waited for entry number thirty.

"I wonder who it could be." Cole said.

"I have no idea." It counted down the final five seconds. They waited.

"I hear voices in my head." "They counsel me, they understand they talk to me." The crowd went nuts. Even the people in the ring couldn't believe it. Christy's jaw almost hit the floor. Randy came out and just enjoyed the crowd for a second.

"Oh my god!" "It's Randy Orton, he's back, he's back!" Cole shouted.

"Look at him it's like he never left RKO to Sheamus, RKO to Wade Barret, RKO to John Cena." Lawler said.

Wade eliminated John, Sheamus eliminated Wade. Sheamus went to kick Randy but missed and went over the top rope. As Randy smiled he pointed to the Wrestlemania sign.


	22. Chapter 22

The next morning Christy and John were asleep in bed. John was pretty upset that he didn't win the Royal Rumble last night. After a tough loss he always turned to Christy. She could make him happy again no matter what. Christy couldn't believe Randy was back. She never thought she'd see him again. She hadn't thought about him in years. She hoped for his sake he got the help he needed. She woke up to the alarm clock going off. She shut it off.

"John time to get up." She said. He groaned.

"I'm sleeping."

"I know but it's time to get up."

"Ok. He opened his eyes. "Morning."

"Morning." They kissed. "What's wrong John?"

"Nothing."

"Honey what is it?"

"I'm fine."

"Honey does this have anything to do with Randy being back?" "It does, doesn't it?"

"How'd you know that?"

"I know you." "You don't have to feel threatened by Randy."

"I don't." "It's just."

"What, huh?"

"I don't want him thinking just because he's back means he'll get you back."

"Get me back?" She laid out her ring hand. "John what's on this hand?"

"My ring."

"Why is it there?"

"Because I love you."

"Right." "I agreed to be your wife." "Nothing and no one will ever change that." "Especially not some ex-boyfriend." "My amazing husband is all I need and all I'll ever need."

"I just remember how heartbroken you were when you guys broke up."

"I'm glad we broke up." "If that wouldn't have happened I never would have fallen in love with you." "I love you John." "You have nothing to worry about."

"It's him I don't trust." "I love you to."

"I've decided."

"Decided what?" She kissed him.

"I wanna have your baby." He smiled.

"Really?"

"Yeah I've been thinking about it a lot." "I want kids before I can't have them anymore."

"A baby." "This is great."

"I want to make sure I'm ok first, so there's no of what happened last time to happen this time." "I already made an appointment with my doctor to check out everything."

"Ok." "I'll do the same I want our baby to be healthy." "Hey what do you say we get some practice in?"

"What time is it?"

"It's 10:30."

"Oh shit."

"What?"

"Our flight's at eleven we've gotta go."

Randy was on the plane. They were going to Pittsburgh. He didn't know if Christy still lived at the same place. As soon as they plane landed he was going to rent a car and find out. He meant to talk to her last night but he was busy signing his new contract and going over the details. As in the terms of his contract he had to take a drug test every month for a year, since they caught him using before. If they caught him using again his contract was to be immediately terminated with no chance of re-employment. He agreed he had nothing to hide. He wondered what Christy had been up to for all these years. He couldn't wait to talk to her. They had a lot to talk about. Randy was listening to his Ipod. It was playing songs at random. The song that came on made him smile. Christy used to strip down to her bra and panties and give Randy a lap dance while this song played. He remembered the last time she did it for him.

**Flashback**

Christy was dancing for Randy. Randy was sitting in a chair in there hotel room.

"Ooh baby I love when you do this for me." He said smirking.

"I know that's why I do it." "Plus I love the way it gets you."

"You mean when I take you in the bedroom and have my way with you?"

"Yeah that's my favorite part."

"What can I say you're body drives me nuts."

"I know it does." "I doubt it will in about seven months."

"You're only two months along?"

"Yeah that's what the doctor said today." She was straddling him he pulled down on his lap.

"This next seven months is gonna drag."

"You still gonna love me with a big belly?"

"Uh huh." They kissed. "I'll never stop loving you."

**End Of Flashback**

Randy got off the plane and drove to Christy's house. He went up to the door took a deep breath and knocked. An old lady answered.

"May I help you?" She asked.

"Is Christy here?"

"No one by that name lives here."

"Sorry to bother you." "Thank you."

He went to the arena. He saw Ted Dibiaise.

"What's up Ted?"

"Hey man welcome back."

"It's great to be back." "Hey does Christy still work here?"

"Yeah." Randy smiled.

"I'm gonna go say hi to her."

"Randy there's something you should know."

"Tell me later we'll get together and catch up." He said walking away. He went to Christy's office the door was open. He went in. Her back was to him. "Christy." He said happily.

"Oh my god Randy." She muttered under her breath before turning around. "Randy hi."

"Hi." He hugged her. "How are you?"

"Good."

"You look great."

"Thank you."

"It is so great to see you."

"Nice to see you to."

"I want you to know I don't do drugs anymore." "You were right I was a meth head but I've been clean for three and a half years."

"That's so great Randy I'm happy for you." "I'm glad you realized you needed help."

"After I went to prison-

"What you went to prison?"

"Yep three years for meth possession." "It's the best thing that could've happened that's what help me get my life back on track." "Well that my therapy and rehab."

"It's great to know you're doing so well I'm glad."

"Christy I'm sorry for everything."

"You don't have to apolo-

"Yes I do." "I'm so sorry." "I never meant to hurt you." "I know you wanted the baby, I had no right to say you didn't." "I love you." She had tears in eyes.

"Randy don't say that."

"I do." "I've thought about you every day."

"Randy shut up." She held up her left hand. "I'm married." "I've been married for two years."

"You're married?"

"Yeah."

"To who?"

"John Cena."

"What?" "No Christy."

"Yes." "I know you two don't along but he's a good man."

"Do you love him?"

"Yes I love him."

"Why him?"

"After we broke up he was there for me."

"Do you still love me?"

"I want you to leave."

"Ok." He left.


	23. Chapter 23

Randy had been back for a month. Christy was avoiding him. She felt really bad. She knew Randy wanted her back. He would look so depressed when she would see him. John was always with her if she would see him. She would make sure she was always busy so incase Randy showed up at her office he couldn't talk to her. She could tell he was being sincere last time they talked. Right then and there in her mind she forgave him for what he said about her not wanting the baby. She never thought she would see her Randy again. The one she used to love, he was back but it was to late. She had a new life and a new name and soon, she was hoping a new baby. She loved John now and Randy would have to learn to deal with it. Randy just checked in to the hotel he was hungry so he decided to have lunch in the hotel. Ted Dibiaise came up to his table and sat down.

"What's up Randy?" He said.

"Nothing."

"Wanna go out with me and Maryse tonight?"

"No."

"Fuck dude how much longer you gonna mope around huh?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Ever since you told me about you talking to Christy you haven't done anything but sit around."

"You think going out is gonna make me feel better?"

"Yes you need to get back out there."

"I don't want to." "I'm fine staying single."

"You mean you're fine sulking over Christy."

"I'm not sulking."

"Yes you are." "You don't need Christy." "Come on man you're Randy Orton you can have any chick you want."

"I want Christy."

"I know but you can't have her."

"With him, I still can't believe she's with him."

"Well she is." "She's moved on and I think you should to."

"You know what, you're right." "When are you guys leaving?"

"After the show." "We're gonna come back here and change then we're going to the club."

"I'll meet you guys there."

"Ok."

"Well I'm gonna go get ready to go to the arena." He said standing up.

"Ok see you later."

"Bye."

Christy was in her office. She was washing her hands. She felt arms wrap around her waist. She jumped.

"It's ok baby it's me." John said.

"Hi honey."

"Hi." He said kissing the side of her neck.

"Miss me?"

"I always do."

"How'd your autograph signing go?"

"Good."

"Do you ever tell your fans you're married?"

"If they ask." "Wanna go out tonight?"

"Sure where?"

"I heard about this new club."

"Ok let's go."

"Hey I got a present for you."

"What is it?" He handed her a stuffed bunny. "Aw it's so cute." "Thank you." She turned to face him and kissed him.

"Do you think it's cuter then me?"

"No."

"How did I get so lucky?"

"I'm the lucky one."

"I love you Christy."

"I love you to." They kissed.

"I gotta go baby." They broke the kiss.

"Ok.

"We're gonna have fun tonight."

Randy, Ted and Maryse into the club. Randy went up to the bar.

"Can I have a beer please?" The bartender handed him a beer. He was there for about an hour. He felt good he was out he hadn't been out in awhile. He was having fun until he looked towards the door. He saw Christy and John walk in. They went to the dance floor. Randy watched them dance it made him sick he left.

He decided to go for a drive. He was just driving around for two hours thinking about things about him and Christy. How bad he blew it. He went back to his room all he wanted to do was go to sleep. He was in complete silence that's how he liked to sleep. He was almost asleep when he heard giggling coming from the other side of the wall.

"John stop that." He heard Christy giggle.

_"Oh great now I have to listen to them fuck." _Randy thought to himself.

"Come on baby you know you like that." He heard John say.

"You're right I do."

Randy got up and dug in his bag for his Ipod. He couldn't find it. He kept looking.

"Oh John." He heard Christy moan. That pissed Randy off. He finally found his Ipod. Right before he turned it on he heard.

"Oh Christy I love you so much."

When he turned it on he put it up as loud as it would so he couldn't hear them. This was like rubbing salt in the wound.

The next morning Randy was leaving his room. Christy was leaving hers to. When they saw each other Christy immediately felt guilty. She knew Randy heard her and John last night by the look on his face. If she would had known Randy had the room next to them she would have told John no. They didn't speak to each other they just passed each other.

Randy was at the arena in the catering area.

"Randy." He turned around.

"What the fuck do you want John?

"I just came to make sure you understand."

"Understand?"

"That my wife is mine." "I saw you watching us last night."

"I don't know what she sees in you."

"She's in love with me." "You had it all Randy you blew it." "You have no to blame but yourself."

"Fuck you."

"Sorry I leave that to Christy." "She's really good to." "You look mad did I strike a nerve?" He smiled. "That's what you get for being a meth addicted loser."

"You son of a bitch!"

"What you wanna hit me, go ahead." "Christy I don't why Randy hit me I was just walking passed him." He said smiling again.

"You know what John have fun being a rebound husband."

"A rebound husband?"

"Yeah Christy's only married to you because you were there to help her through getting over me." "She wouldn't be with you any other way." "You took advantage of her." "Aw what's wrong Cena the truth hurt?" He smirked and walked away.

Christy went into Stephanie's office.

"You wanted to see me Steph?" Christy asked.

"Yeah." "I was wondering since you're the doctor here, would you be interested in going to Chicago to Ames Sportscenter to explain what drugs do to you're body?"

"What's Ames Sportscenter?"

"It's a center for teenagers who are into all different kinds of sports."

"When?"

"Next Thursday."

"Is anyone else going?"

"Yes, Randy Orton is." "I'll understand if you say no." "You can if you want I know you two have a history."

"How long would I have to stay?"

"You'll be coming back that same day." "You'll say what you have to say, Randy will give his speech then you'll be on a plane to Maine."

"Ok I'll do it."

"Great."


	24. Chapter 24

Christy and Randy we're leaving for Chicago in a couple hours. When she told John about it he wasn't happy at all. They talked about it all week. John didn't like the fact that Christy and Randy were going to be alone. She told him over and over that they would not be alone and probably would barely see each other. She thought he was being ridiculous they were only going to be gone for a few hours. It was six in the morning Christy was finishing packing. Her flight was in an hour. She went to wake John up. She knelt down on his side of the bed.

"John." "John, honey." She said softly. He opened his eyes. "I'm leaving sweetheart."

"Come here." They kissed he pulled her on the bed with him. "I'm sorry baby." "I've been a jerk lately."

"It's ok."

"No it's not I'm just, jealous."

"Aw you're jealous?"

"As much as I don't want to admit it yes."

"You have nothing to be jealous about."

"Well how would you feel if I had to do a business thing with one of my ex-girlfriends?"

"You're right I wouldn't like it."

"See."

"I'll be back by tonight." "We'll be in Maine together before you know it." "By nine tonight I'll be back with you."

"Christy that's fifteen hours."

"I know, it'll go by fast you'll see."

"I hope."

"It will." "I gotta go."

"No."

"Yes."

"No." She kissed him.

"Yes, yes, yes."

"Fine."

"I love you."

"I love you to baby." She got up.

"Bye."

"Bye." She left.

Christy went to the airport. She was sitting down waiting for her flight to board.

"Hey." She looked up.

"Hey Randy."

"How are you?"

"Good." "How are you?"

"Good."

"That's good."

"The weather's really been nuts."

"Yeah it's freezing out."

"I know." "I wonder what the weather's supposed to be like in Chicago."

"A few snow flurries I already checked."

"So it's gonna cold there to?"

"It's winter what do you expect?" They heard there flight being called. "That's us."

"Let's go." They got on the plane.

When the plane landed they were surprised how much it was snowing. They took separate cars to Ames Sportscenter. When they got there, there were about sixty kids there. Christy went first. When she was done Randy came out. Christy sat in the audience so she could listen to.

"Hello everybody." He said. "Do any of you know who I am?" A few people started chanting RKO. "That's right I'm Randy Orton." "I know you guys probably don't wanna hear what I have to say." "If you're thinking why is he here I'd never do drugs." "Well that's what I used to think to." "I never thought I would do drugs ever but I did." "I was addicted to methamphetmine." "I didn't think I had a problem but I did." "I lost everything my job, even my girlfriend I blew it all." "I wouldn't admit I had a problem." "It took me going to prison to finally admit I had a problem." "Trust me prison is not a fun place." "I needed a lot of help but I got it." "I've been clean for three and half years." "I've been given a second chance, not a lot of people get one." "Whatever you wanna do with your lives follow your dreams." "Never let anyone tell you, you can't do what you wanna do." "Most importantly never turn to drugs and if you know someone who is taking drugs, encourage them to get help." "Thank you very much for your time." They applauded.

Driving back to the airport Christy noticed it was getting nastier out. It looked like a blizzard. She went into the airport and found Randy.

"Attention every one due to the recent blizzard all flights have been canceled."

"Oh great." Christy said. "Well looks like we're stuck in Chicago for the night."

"Yeah I saw a sign for a hotel about a mile back."

"We might as well go no point in staying here."

They were at the hotel. Randy checked in. Christy was checking in.

"Your name Ma'am?"

"Christy Cena." That was the first time Randy heard Christy say her name like that. He hated it. Christy got handed her key. Randy got on the elevator with her. They got off on the same floor. "Randy are you following me?"

"No." She stopped at her room. Randy stopped next to hers. "I guess we're neighbors."

"Yeah I guess." "See ya." Christy went into her room. She put her stuff down and dialed John's number.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hi honey."

"Hi I miss you."

"I miss you to."

"At least I won't have much longer."

"John I have some bad news."

"What?"

"I can't come until tomorrow." "There's a blizzard here and they shut all the flights down." "I'm sorry."

"It's ok I guess."

"Well what do you want me to do?"

"I'm sorry I just really wanted to see you tonight."

"I know I'll see you tomorrow." "I love you."

"I love you to." "Bye."

"Bye."

Christy changed into her pajamas she wasn't planning on it be she fell asleep. When she got she was hungry she ordered room service. About a half hour later there was a knock on her door. She answered it.

"Randy." She said surprised.

"I'm bored."

"So?"

"Never mind."

"Do you wanna come in?"

"Sure." He went in. They sat on the couch.

"I thought you were my food."

"You ordered food?"

"Yeah I'm starving."

"You know what I could go for?"

"What?"

"One of my homemade milkshakes."

"I remember those they're delicious."

"I'm gonna go buy the stuff we need to make them."

"Randy there's a blizzard outside."

"I want a milkshake."

"You'll have to buy a blender."

"I know."

Randy came back with ice cream, a blender, whipped cream and some vanilla. Christy was done with her food. Randy made the shakes and put whipped cream on top of them. He brought Christy hers.

"This is good." She said.

"Yeah it is."

"Randy can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Why did you start taking meth?"

"Losing the baby was the reason."

"Why didn't you tell me when I asked you if that was the reason?"

"I was in denial about it."

"I wish you would have told me."

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright I'm just glad you're better."

"Me to." "I wish I would have came to you before it got out of control." "I don't blame you for breaking up with me."

"I had to I couldn't take it."

"You shouldn't have had to." "When I would yell at you that wasn't me."

"I know."

"It's just when we lost the baby, I didn't know what to do." "I wanted us to be a family more then anything."

"So did I." She got tears in her eyes and wiped them away.

"Baby don't cry."

"I'm not crying."

"It's ok." He grabbed her hand.

"Sometimes I still think about if it would have been a boy or a girl."

"A girl." "I know it was a girl."

"Yeah?" She said looking at him.

"Yeah she would have been as beautiful as her mom." She leaned over and kissed his cheek letting her lips stay there slowly pulling away. He looked at her leaned forward and very slowly kissed her. He loved feeling her lips again. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she kissed him back. She moaned into his mouth. She broke the kiss.

"Wait what am I doing?" "I'm married I can't do this." "Let me go."

"Christy please don't do this." "I love you."

"Well to bad I love John." "I'm married to him."

"So you love John huh?"

"Yes." He kissed her again. She kissed him back. He felt her lips quiver.

"Well your lips don't think so." "Come on baby you still love me admit it." He mumbled against her lips.

"No." He picked her up off the couch and carried her to the bedroom kissing her the whole time. He laid her down on the bed. She took his shirt off. He did the same with hers. As they kissed again. She undid his pants. As he slid hers down he kissed her neck leaving a trail down and acrossed while his hands touched her all over her body. Her hands were in his hair. She couldn't hold back her moans anymore. "Randy." She moaned. "Christy." He mumbled as he kissed her again. She felt him inside her as he started moving he said. "Christy say it please." "I need you to say it." "Randy I can't, oh." She moaned. "Yes, you, can, oh my god Christy." He moaned. She cupped her hands around his face and kissed him passionately. "I love you." She moaned. "Again baby." He groaned. "I love you." "More." "I love you, oh god Randy, I love you." She moaned. "I love you to Christy." They finished and kissed one last time.


	25. Chapter 25

The next morning Christy woke up. She felt terrible. She couldn't believe what she'd done. Not only to John but Randy to. She had broken her weddings vows to John. Something that she knew she could never make up for. She decided she wasn't going to tell John. She knew he would leave her if she did. Then there was Randy. She knew how he felt about her and slept with him anyway. It was a big mistake. She didn't want to hurt Randy but knew she was going to. She got up, took a shower, packed her things and left. The blizzard stopped. She got on the plane. She wasn't even sure if Randy got on the plane until it landed and she saw him come out of the gate. He went over to her.

"Christy we need to talk."

"No stay away from me."

"Christy-

"Randy no."

"There's my baby." She heard from acrossed the airport. She looked up.

"John what are you doing here?" She said surprised.

"Well I figured you'd be on the first flight out so I figured I'd come pick you up."

"Thank you." She said walking up to him. They hugged.

"I missed you."

"I missed you to."

"Give me a kiss." They kissed. Randy saw it he wanted to kick John's ass.

"Here I'll take your suitcase." He took it. "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah."

"Wanna go to breakfast?"

"Sure."

Christy and John went to breakfast. They were eating there food.

"Baby what's wrong?" John said.

"Nothing I'm fine."

"Christy I know something's wrong with you."

"I'm just tired." "I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Are you mad at me?"

"I'm tired honey that's all I promise."

"Your nightmares haven't started again have they?"

"No."

"You know you can tell me."

"Don't worry honey no nightmares ok." "I think it was because I'm not used to sleeping without you."

"I know what you mean I felt weird last night to."

"I guess that's bound to happened when you've slept in the same bed as long as we have."

"I felt so lonely last night." "I missed holding you."

"I missed it to."

They finished there breakfast and went back to the hotel. They were outside there room.

"Christy I have a surprise for you."

"John what'd you do?"

"Nothing big close your eyes."

"Ok." She closed her eyes. He guided her into the room.

"Alright open your eyes." When she opened her eyes she saw a three big bouquets of roses, white, red and pink. She got tears in her eyes.

"John this is so sweet."

"Like I said I was a jerk I wanted to apologize I'm sorry." She hugged him.

"Thank you."

"Christy don't cry."

"I'm only crying because I have the best husband in the world." _"And because I don't deserve you." _She thought to herself.

"I have the best wife in the world."

_"No you don't I'm a whore." _She thought to herself. "John."

"What?" She kissed him.

"Make love to me." She mumbled against his lips. She took off his shirt.

"Maybe I should buy you flowers more often." He said as he laid her down on the bed.

"Maybe." _"I'm sorry John I love you please forgive me." _She pleaded silently.

Afterwards John had his arm around Christy she was laying on his chest.

"God Christy that was, wow."

"Yeah it was great."

"I don't know what got into you but I like it." She kissed him.

"I love you John."

"I love you to."

Randy was walking in the lobby.

"Yo Randy." He turned around.

"Hey Ted."

"How was your trip?"

"Great."

"I heard you got snowed in."

"Yeah."

"Did you talk to Christy at all?"

"Yeah."

"So it was all good between you two?" Randy tried not to but smiled. "What?"

"Come here." They went into an empty ballroom.

"Ok what?"

"Christy and me had sex."

"What?" "Randy are you fucking nuts?"

"I don't regret a minute of it."

"Does she?"

"I don't know she's being weird."

"Probably because she's married."

"She loves me."

"How do you know that?"

"She told me."

"She did?"

"Yeah."

"Is she getting a divorce?"

"I don't know I'm gonna talk to her at the arena later."

Christy and John were at the arena. They were on his couch making out.

"John I gotta go." She mumbled against his lips.

"No baby."

"Yes honey."

"Ok." He broke the kiss. She got up and headed for the door.

"Christy." She turned around.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you to." She left.

She was in her office. There was a knock on her door.

"Come in." She said. When she saw Randy walk in she wished she hadn't said that. He shut the door.

"Hi."

"Randy go away."

"I want to talk about last night."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"What do you mean?"

"We shouldn't have had sex."

"It wasn't wrong Christy."

"Yes it was I'm married."

"So you didn't enjoy it at all?"

"That's not the point, the point is I love my husband."

"That's not what you said last night."

"I only said that because you asked me to."

"So when you said oh god Randy I love you, it was only because I asked you to."

"I was having an orgasm at the time."

"So that's your excuse."

"Randy please just leave."

"No I love you." He said stepping closer to her.

"I don't love you."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Really?"

"Randy I will always care about you." "You were my first love." She got tears in her eyes. "You'll always have a special place in my heart I promise." "I'm so happy that you got better." "The one thing you can never have back is me." "I'm not your Christy anymore." "I'm Christy Cena my heart belongs to John."

"You should be Christy Orton."

"Maybe if things would have been different I would have been." Randy kissed her she had to fight to hold back her tears. "Randy you love me right?"

"Yes Christy more then anything in the world."

"Then I am begging you, please, if you love me leave me alone."

"Ok if that's what you want." He left. She put her hands in her face and started sobbing.

"I'm sorry Randy I'm so sorry." She said through her tears.

**I was thinking about doing a crossover story but I don't think I'm going because a lot of people probably don't know what The Crow is.**


	26. Chapter 26

Two months had passed. Christy still felt guilty about what she had done. She didn't feel good enough for John anymore. She was trying to get over it. She kept telling herself what happened, happened and there was nothing she could do to change it. That didn't stop her from regretting it. The only thing she could do now is devote herself fully to John. That is exactly what she was planning on doing. Randy had gotten moved to Smackdown. He decided to compete for the World Heavyweight Championship at Wrestlemania and he won. He was glad that he won. He made the decision to compete for the World Heavyweight Championship after Christy told him to leave her alone. That was the only way he knew he could leave her alone. Christy walked into John's locker room and sat down next to him on the couch.

"Christy are you ok?" John asked.

"I have a stomach ache."

"You look a little pale." "Why don't you tell Steph you're not feeling well and go back to the hotel."

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah it was probably something I ate."

"Ok but if it gets worse I want you to go back to the hotel and get some rest."

"If it gets worse I will."

"Promise?"

"I promise." John's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" He said. "No Christy doesn't feel well I'm gonna stay at the hotel with her." "Ok bye."

"Who was that?"

"That was Truth he asked if I wanted to hang out tonight."

"You could go."

"I don't want to I wanna stay with you."

"That's sweet." "I gotta go."

"Feel better baby." She left.

As she was walking back to her office she felt really sick. She ran to the bathroom in her office and threw up. She went to her bag and got out a pregnancy test she had hidden in it. She was waiting for the results.

_"I'm not pregnant, I'm not I'm just sick." "That's it I'm sick." _She thought to herself.

She looked at her watch. It was time to check the test. She went over to it and looked.

"Oh no, please no." "I can't be pregnant please no." She said out loud as she started crying. She slid down the wall. "Oh my god, oh my god."

She heard the door open.

"Christy." She heard John say. She wiped her eyes stood up and hid the pregnancy test under the sink.

"I'll be out in a minute John." She came out of the bathroom.

"Did you throw up?"

"Yeah."

"I just talked to Stephanie you're going back to the hotel."

"I'm fine."

"You're sick."

"Ok I'll go back to the hotel."

"Good." He hugged her. "I'll be there as soon as the show's over."

"Ok."

"I love you."

"I love you to."

The next day Christy and John had a few days off so they flew home. Christy made an appointment with a doctor. She was driving to the doctor.

"_That test was wrong I know it." "It has to be." _She thought to herself.

They gave her a test she was waiting on the results. The doctor came in.

"Hello Mrs. Cena

"Hello."

"I have your test results." "You are pregnant."

"I thought so."

"Most of the time a home test is very accurate." "I know that you've had a previous miscarriage." "I'd like to examine you." "Lay down." After that was over the doctor hooked her up to the sonogram machine. "I'd say you're about nine weeks pregnant." "Would you like to see the baby?"

"Yes." The doctor turned the screen around.

"It's very small but there's your baby."

"When can I find out what it is?"

"Not until the fifth month."

"How does my baby look?"

"Everything looks perfectly normal." "I will be checking periodically but as far as can tell this will be a normal healthy pregnancy."

"Great."

"You're married right?"

"Yes."

"So there is a father in the picture?"

"Yes."

"What's your husband's name?"

"John."

"Does he know about the pregnancy?"

"No I didn't want to say anything until I was sure."

"Well now you can tell him."

Christy was driving home. She was crying.

"_Ok John and I are gonna have a baby." "There's no need to tell Randy about this." "I only had sex with him once." "I had sex with John a lot more times." "It's not Randy's baby." "It's mine and John's." "Not mine and Randy's." "No way it's Randy's it's John's I know it." _She thought to herself.

She pulled into the driveway wiped her eyes and redid her make-up.

"John I'm home." "Are you home?"

"Yeah I'm upstairs I'll be down in a second." She sat on the couch. He came downstairs and sat next to her. "What did the doctor say?"

"We're gonna have a baby."

"What?"

"We're gonna have a baby John." He smiled.

"I'm gonna be a daddy?"

"Uh huh." He kissed her.

"This is fantastic." "Finally." "Did they say how far along you are?"

"Nine weeks."

"Is everything ok with the pregnancy?"

"Yeah the doctor said everything's fine

"I wanna go to your next appointment."

"Ok."

"I'm so happy." "I love you so much." He kissed her stomach. "I love you to."

"I love you to John."

"Christy this is so great." They hugged.

"I know I can't wait to meet our baby."

Randy was in Los Angeles he was laying in his bed. As much as he tried not to he started thinking about Christy.

"Randy what's wrong?" He looked over.

"Nothing."

"Is it me?"

"No Kelly."

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No you were great."

"So you were." "I missed this." They kissed.


	27. Chapter 27

Christy was five months pregnant. She and John still hadn't told anyone. She was showing but not very much so it was easy to hide. Christy told tell herself everyday that it was John's baby. She knew he would be a great father to it. They couldn't wait to find out if it was a boy or girl. They decided to tell her mom before anybody else. They knocked on the door.

"Hi mom." Christy said.

"Hi Christy, hi John."

"Hi Donna." John said.

"Come in." They went in and sat on the couch. "How have you guys been?"

"Really good." Christy said. "How have you been?"

"Good just lonely."

"I bet you would like to have someone around to keep you company." John said.

"Yeah that would be nice." Christy turned to John.

"Do you wanna tell her or do you want me to?"

"Tell me what?"

"I'll tell her." John said.

"What's a matter?"

"Nothing you're gonna be a grandma." John said smiling.

"What, Christy you're pregnant?"

"Yeah." She stood up and took off her coat. "See."

"How far along?"

"Five months."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"We just didn't want to jinx it."

"What is it?"

"We don't know yet we find out tomorrow."

"This is great." They hugged.

Christy and Donna were in the kitchen making dinner.

"I still can't believe I'm gonna be a grandma."

"It was a shock to us when we found out to."

"Do you ever talk to Randy?"

"No he got moved to Smackdown about three months ago."

"I miss him."

"Mom."

"You know that I love John to death but in my heart I'll always have a soft spot for Randy."

"I know, please don't let John hear you say that." John came into the kitchen.

"What are you guys talking about?" John asked.

"Oh nothing just girl talk." "Would you guys like to stay over tonight?"

"No we can't." Christy said.

"We probably can our appointment isn't until one." John said.

"I'd rather be in the city we have to be in." _"And the last time I slept in that bed I had sex with Randy." _She thought to herself.

"Ok."

The next morning they were in the doctor's office Christy was hooked to the sonogram machine.

"Congratulations Christy, it's a girl." The doctor said.

"Oh my god a girl!" "John it's a girl!" She said excitedly.

"This is so great." John said.

"I'm so happy."

"Me to." He looked at the doctor. "Everything still looks ok right?"

"Yes everything is fine."

"Good."

They went to the arena it was a Monday Night Raw. They were in the catering area with every one.

"Can we tell people now?" John asked.

"Yeah." John stood up on a table.

"Every one can I have your attention!" He yelled. Every one looked at him. "I have an announcement." "My beautiful wife Christy is pregnant." "It's a little girl." He got off the table and they kissed.

Christy was in her office. She started thinking about how much Randy wanted there last baby. Guilt about not telling him about this baby was finally starting to set in but she knew if she told him it would be for nothing. It was John's baby, it had to be. Christy started cry as she remember something Randy used to do last time she was pregnant.

**Flashback**

Christy and Randy were laying on the bed in there hotel room. Randy was down by her stomach rubbing it. He was singing.

"Hush little baby, don't say a word." "Daddy's gonna buy you a mocking bird." "And if that mocking bird don't sing, daddy's gonna buy you a diamond ring." "And if that diamond ring turns brass, daddy's gonna buy you a looking glass."

**End Of Flashback**

The door opened Ted Dibiaise walked in.

"Christy what's wrong?"

"Nothing I'm fine it's just my hormones." She said wiping her eyes quickly. "Did you need something?"

"I need some ice for my head I got hit with a chair during my match." She got up and got the ice. "Congratulations by the way, about the baby I mean."

"Thank you." She said handing him the ice.

"I know that we don't hang out anymore now that you don't date Randy but I hope you still think of me as a friend."

"Of course I do you and Maryse both."

"Good." "Don't take this the wrong way but for someone who just found out she's pregnant, you're showing a lot."

"I didn't just find out I'm five months."

"Oh well, I gotta go." He left doing a lot of thinking.

A week passed. Christy was at a pay per view. She was walking the hall. Down the hall she could see Kelly coming out of someone's locker room. She saw her turn around it looked like she gave someone a kiss then the door closed and Kelly walked in the opposite direction of Christy. When Christy got to the door Kelly came out of she looked at it to see if it had a name and it did. It read Randy Orton.

_"That little bitch." _Christy thought as she walked by. Right after she walked by Ted Dibiaise came up to Randy's door and knocked.

"Hey man what's up?" Randy said.

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah." He went in.

"Has Christy talked to you?"

"No I haven't talked to Christy in five months."

"Maybe you should."

"Why?"

"She's pregnant."

"So?"

"Five months pregnant."

"How do you know?"

"She told me and I knew she didn't tell you because of how happy John's been acting."

"Oh my god she's pregnant."

Christy was in her office. Randy didn't even knock he just walked in.

"Can I help you?" She said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He said smiling.

"Tell you what?"

"That you're pregnant."

"You're not the father."

"I'm not, well let's see you're five months pregnant we had sex five months ago I'd say I am."

"Will you keep your voice down the door's not even closed." He closed it. "I had sex with John five months ago to, a lot more times then I had sex with you."

"It only takes one time."

"John is the father."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Then why do your eyes tell me you don't think so?" "Do you know what it is yet?"

"It's a girl."

"A girl."

"Yeah." "Where's Kelly?"

"You jealous?"

"No." Randy stepped closer to her and kneeled down.

"Hi baby girl I'm your daddy."

"No he's not."

"Don't listen to mommy yes I am." He stood back up and looked at Christy. "I am."

"No your n- He kissed her.

"Yes I am." He mumbled against her lips.

"You can't be it'll ruin my marriage."

"Good then you can come back where you belong, with me."

"What about your blonde little bitch?"

"I don't love her I love you and you love me."

"No I don't."

"Then why are we making out?"

"You started it."

"You love me."

"Fuck you."

"If that's what you want." He started undoing her pants. Then they heard John outside the door.

"Randy hide." She whispered. She did up her pants. He hid in the bathroom. John came in.

"Hi baby." He said. "I came for a good luck kiss." They kissed.

"Good luck honey."

"I love you."

"I love you to." He left. Randy came out. "Randy leave."

"Ok but if you don't tell him soon I will."


	28. Chapter 28

Two weeks had passed. Christy still didn't know what she was going to do. She knew Randy meant it when he told her he would tell John if she didn't. Lucky for her she hadn't talked to him since. She knew that wouldn't make him go away. She didn't understand why he was being so stubborn. She wished he never found out she was pregnant. She couldn't even figure out how he found out. The only person she told that they both knew had no reason to tell Randy. Christy was nervous tonight was the WWE draft. Randy lost his title at the last pay per view so Christy knew he could get drafted back to Raw tonight. Raw was in Boston so Christy and John were at home. Christy just walked in the front door.

"John I'm home." She said.

"I'm upstairs Christy." She went upstairs. He was standing in the hallway.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"What are you doing?"

"Guess what I finished."

"The nursery?"

"Yeah."

"I wanna see it."

"Ok come here." He opened the door. They went in.

"John this is beautiful."

"Do you like the window I had put in?" It was a picture window that overlooked the backyard.

"I love it." "She's gonna love it."

"Just four more months."

"I know I can't wait."

"She's gonna be such a beautiful little girl."

"Yeah she is." He looked down at her stomach and rubbed it.

"Hi this is your daddy." "When you're born you're gonna be daddy's little girl." "Anything you want you'll have I promise." He leaned down and kissed her stomach. "I love you." When he looked up Christy was crying. "Aw what's wrong?"

"Nothing that was cute." "You're already so great with her."

"Well I'm her daddy."

Christy was in her office Smackdown just won a draft pick. It landed on Randy Orton. Christy wasn't very surprised. A half hour later there was a knock on her door.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"It's Randy."

"What do you want?"

"Open the door."

"Why?"

"I want to talk."

"About what?"

"You know about what."

"Randy why can't you just leave me alone."

"You have something that belongs to me."

"No I don't."

"Ok if you're not gonna open the door I'm gonna go talk to John."

"No!" She said quickly opening the door. "Come in."

"Thank you." He said closing the door behind him.

"Randy."

"What?"

"How did you find out I was pregnant?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why?"

"You'll get mad."

"I'm already mad at you."

"Why?"

"Just answer my question."

"Ted told me."

"Why would Ted tell you?" "He doesn't even we- Randy." He looked down at the floor. "Randy look at me." He looked at her. "Did you tell him we slept together?" She said angrily.

"Yeah."

"How could you do that?"

"I'm sorry ok."

"No it is not ok."

"Ted is my best friend."

"That doesn't give you the right to tell him we had sex." "What if he would have told somebody?"

"Well he didn't it was the day after it happened and I mistakenly thought we were getting back together so I was happy."

"Did you honestly think one night of sex would make me leave my husband?"

"No I thought you loving me would make you leave your husband."

"What do you want?"

"How's the baby?"

"She's fine."

"Do you have any of those x-ray pictures?"

"Do you mean sonogram pictures?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

"Can I see one please?"

"Ok." She got one out of her purse and handed it to Randy.

"Aw she's so cute." "How come there's a hole right here?" He said pointing.

"It was just taken when her heart was beating."

"You have to tell John she's mine."

"She's not yours."

"You're in denial." "You know she's mine."

"No she's not."

"Fine I'll tell him myself."

"Ok, ok." "I'll tell him."

"Promise me."

"I promise but I'm telling him there's a possibility he's not the father, not that he's not the father." "I'm only doing it because you'll tell John if I don't but he is the father." Randy grabbed Christy's hand in his hand and put Christy's hand on her stomach overtop of his.

"Christy this is our little girl." "I am her father and I know that in your heart you know it."

"No she's John's." They both felt her kick. "She's never done that." He looked at her stomach.

"Hi baby girl." "Daddy's here, your real daddy John isn't daddy I am." He let go of Christy's hand and leaned down by her stomach. He started to sing softly. "Hush little baby, don't say a word." "Daddy's gonna buy you a mocking bird." "And if that mocking bird don't sing, daddy's gonna buy you a diamond ring." "And if that diamond ring turns brass, daddy's gonna buy you a looking glass." He kissed her stomach and looked at Christy. "We'll talk more tomorrow after you tell him."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes tomorrow or I will go straight to his locker room when we get to the next arena and tell him myself."

"Ok I'll tell him tomorrow."

The next day Christy and John flew to the next state. They checked in to there hotel and had lunch now they were back up in there room. John looked at Christy she looked nervous.

"Christy what's wrong?"

"John sit down we have to talk." They both sat on the couch. She looked at him. "John I have something to tell you." "Something that's going to affect our relationship."

"You know you can tell me anything."

"Honey I'm sorry." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Sorry for what?" She took a deep breath.

"When I went to Chicago with Randy we were hanging out in my room." "We were talking about our past." "We both got emotional." "We kissed and we ended up sleeping together." "There's a chance that the baby isn't yours."

"What?"

"I think she is yours." She saw tears in John's eyes. "John I'm sorry." He stood up.

"How could you do this!" "How could you do this to me!"

"I never meant to hurt you." She said starting to cry.

"Oh you love me though right Christy, I have nothing to worry about!"

"I do love you John I'm sorry." "It'll never happened again."

"You're right it won't because I'm leaving." He picked up his bags. She stood up.

"Please don't leave."

"Do you know what hurts the most?" "You let me fall in love with the baby before you told me the truth."

"John please, I love you."

"Did you love me while you were having sex with Randy?" He left slamming the door behind him. She sat on the couch put her hands to her face and sobbed.

"No!" "No!" "I'm sorry!"


	29. Chapter 29

The next day Christy was at the arena. She had gotten almost no sleep the night before. She was up most of the night crying. She wore glasses to the arena because her eyes were so puffy. She was glad her maternity leave was coming at the end of the week. Her mom said she could stay with her. Christy figured John didn't want her in the house. She was hoping he would talk to her after a couple days. All she wanted was to be left alone. She didn't want to talk to anyone unless it was John. She was sitting in her office when there was a knock on her door.

"Come in." She said. Randy walked in closing the door behind him.

"Hi."

"What?" "What do you want?"

"Did you tell him?"

"Yes I told him."

"What did he say?" She took off her glasses.

"Look at me." "What do you think he said?"

"Oh god, Christy your eyes."

"That's what happens when you're up crying until seven the morning."

"I'm sorry."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"You made me tell him!" She shouted.

"I want rights to my daughter." "Did you really think I was gonna sit back and let John raise her?"

"She is not your daughter!"

"Yes she is."

"You ruined my life."

"How?"

"By coming back I wish you would've stayed gone forever!" She said angrily. "I hate you!"

"You hate me?"

"Yes." "Unless it has to do with the baby don't come in here, don't talk to me, don't even look at me if we're walking by each other!" "Now get the fuck out!" Randy got a hurt look on his face and left.

At the end of the week she went to her mom's. She still hadn't heard anything from John. As soon as Christy saw her mom she broke down and started sobbing. They sat on the couch.

"Aw Christy it's ok." Donna said.

"No it's not John hates me."

"Have you talked to him?"

"No."

"Have you called him?"

"No I want to give him time."

"So Randy might be the father?"

"He thinks he is."

"Who do you think is?"

"I know John is."

"So you don't even think there's the slightest chance Randy is the father?"

"Um, no." "She's John's I know it."

"It's ok to not be sure."

"I'm sure."

"Christy why did you sleep with Randy?"

"I don't know." "We were just talking and one thing lead to another and before I knew it we were having sex."

"Christy look at me." She looked at her. "Do you still love Randy?"

"What mom I'm married." "I love John."

"I didn't ask you if you love John." "I asked you do you love Randy."

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." "I hate Randy."

"I know you don't mean that."

"Yes I do."

"Just because John left, you shouldn't take it out on Randy."

"It's his fault." "If he would have just stayed away this never would have happened."

"You might say you hate him but deep down I know you don't and so do you."

"I'm not worried about him." "I'm worried about how I'm going to get John back." "I'll do whatever it takes."

"How's my granddaughter?"

"She's doing good I hate being stress out like this I know it's not good for her."

"It's not good for you either."

"I know."

"I know it's hard but you have try and keep calm." "What are you gonna name her?"

"I don't know we haven't talked about it yet."

"Are you hungry?"

"I'm starving."

"Do you want some of my special pancakes?"

"Yeah." Donna went into the kitchen. Christy looked down at her stomach and said. "You're gonna love grandma's special pancakes they have chocolate chips in them and whipped cream on top."

Christy had been staying with her mom for a month. She still hadn't heard anything from John. She was upstairs in her room laying down when the doorbell rang. She heard Donna answer it. A few seconds later there was a knock on her bedroom door.

"Come in." She said. John walked in. "John." She said completely shocked.

"Hi Christy." "We need to talk." She sat up. He sat next to her.

"How did you know I was here?"

"Wild guess."

"I'm so glad you're here."

"You really hurt me."

"I know I'm sorry." "I'll do anything to make it up to you."

"Be honest." "Do you have feelings for Randy because if you do I can't be part of your life."

"No I have no feelings for Randy."

"Not even a little bit?"

"No I promise."

"Ok." "Do you love me?"

"Of course I do."

"Tell me."

"John I love you." She took his hand and put in on her stomach. "We love you." She said with tears in her eyes. "We need you." "Our baby needs you."

"I need her and I need you." "I love you Christy I want you to come home."

"Really?"

"Yeah." She kissed him.

"I missed you so much."

"I missed you to."

"I love you."

"I love you to."


	30. Chapter 30

Christy and John were doing good. She was nine months pregnant. Other then a few conversations about the baby Christy and Randy didn't talk much. When they would talk it was very awkward. Christy didn't know it but she really hurt Randy's feelings when she told she wished he never came back. She was due in a few days. Her stomach had doubled in size. She was sitting in her living room on the couch.

"John." She called.

"Yeah baby." He said going into the living room.

"I'm hungry."

"What do you want?"

"Cookies."

"Cookies?"

"Yeah."

"Oreos or Chips Ahoy?"

"Oreos."

"Milk?"

"Yeah I need to dunk."

"Ok I'll get it." He got the cookies and milk and handed them to her sitting down next to her.

"Thank you honey."

"You're welcome."

"Do you really have to leave tomorrow?"

"I'll be back in two days."

"I'll be lonely."

"It'll go by quick and just think next week neither one of us will be lonely." He looked at her stomach and rubbed it. "Right daddy's little girl?" "I love you." He kissed her stomach and looked at Christy. "Christy I know you're scared but you're gonna be a great mom." "We'll learn together." "It's gonna be great."

"I know you'll be a great dad."

"I love you."

"I love you to." They kissed.

"Wanna go upstairs?" He mumbled against her lips.

"Do you?"

"Yeah." "I'm not gonna see you for two whole days."

"I thought you said it would go by quick."

"It will but I want this to go by nice and slow."

"Ok let's go." They went upstairs. Afterward they were laying in bed. Christy was smiling.

"What's that smile for?"

"You."

"Did I do that good of a job?"

"Yeah but it's not just that." "I thought I was gonna lose you a few months ago." "I'm so glad we got through it." "I don't know what I would've done."

"You'll never lose me." He picked up her ring hand. "I put this ring on you forever." "For better or worse." "Every marriage has problems." He looked at her. "When you really love each other you can get through anything."

_"Even if she's not yours." _She thought. "That's so sweet honey."

"I gotta go to sleep."

"Night." "I love you."

"I love you to."

The next morning Christy was in the living room. John was already gone. She was doing the dishes when she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She clutched her stomach. She knew she was having contractions. She called John he didn't answer. So she decided to call Randy.

"Hello?" He said.

"Randy, it's Christy." "Ow!"

"What's wrong?"

"I'm in labor."

"Now!"

"Yeah I tried to call John and he's not picking up."

"You need to go to the hospital."

"Should I drive?" "Ow, Randy, Randy it hurts." She said starting to cry.

"Call 911."

"I don't want to be alone I'm scared."

"After you call the ambulance call me back." "I'll talk to you until they get there." "I'll be there in a few hours to." "Don't be scared everything will be fine."

"I need to find John."

"I'll find him I'll call Stephanie." "You just call the ambulance."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

After Christy called 911 she called Randy back he found John. They were both on the way. Five hours had passed Christy was still in labor she had been given an epidural it was almost time for her to deliver. John and Randy had both just gotten there. Christy's doctor came in.

"Christy you want a DNA test correct?" The doctor said.

"Yes."

"Ok we'll get started right away."

Soon after that she delivered. John was in the room with her. She fell asleep afterwards. John and Randy were in the waiting room. A nurse came out. "Mr. Cena and Mr. Orton." They both stood up. "I have the DNA test results." "Congratulations Mr. Orton you have a beautiful baby girl." Randy and John both stood there for second in disbelief.

"Oh my god, she's mine." "I knew it, I knew." Randy said happily. John was to shocked to say anything."

A couple hours later Christy woke up. John was sitting beside her bed.

"John is the baby ok?"

"She's fine."

"Do they have the DNA test result back yet?"

"Yeah."

"So?"

"I'm not her father Randy is." Christy broke into tears. "Hey it's ok stop crying."

"You're gonna leave me." He hugged her.

"No I'm not I promise."

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok I might not be her biological father but I'll still be her stepfather." "Stop crying ok."

"Ok." Randy came in pushing the baby in with him.

"Look mommy's awake." Randy said looking down at the baby. Christy wiped her eyes. John looked at Christy.

"Christy I'm gonna go get some coffee." John said.

"You don't wanna hold the baby?"

"I'll hold her when I come back." He left. Randy picked up the baby and gave her to Christy. The baby had a little bit of black hair and beautiful blue eyes.

"Hi." "I'm your mommy." "You need a name." She looked at Randy. "What do you think about the name, Karen?"

"I like it."

"Me to." "My little Karen."

"I know you didn't want me to be the father but I promise you, I'll be a good father."

"I know you will." "You can see her whenever you want to."

"See I told she was mine."

"You were right." "She's so beautiful."

"She's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."


	31. Chapter 31

Six months had passed. Christy loved being a mom. She loved seeing Karen learn new things. Karen already knew how to crawl. Christy and Randy thought it was cute the way she would crawl. It reminded them of when they crawled under the barbed wire fences in the Marines. Christy loved how happy Karen made Randy. It always put a smile on her face seeing them together. Christy was glad she had Karen. Christy and John weren't doing so good and Karen could always make her feel better. Ever since Karen was born things started going downhill. Christy tried to deny it but she knew the reason why. Christy and John had a few days off they were at home. Karen was taking a nap. Christy and John were sitting on the couch.

"Christy let's go out to dinner this weekend." John said.

"John we can't just go out to dinner I've gotta find a babysitter first."

"What about your mom?"

"You wanna fly all the way to Philadelphia just for a babysitter?"

"Sure." "I'm sure Donna would love to see Karen." Christy's cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Christy it's Randy."

"Hi."

"Do you have any plans with Karen this weekend?"

"No."

"Can I keep her?"

"What about when you have to wrestle?"

"Maryse said she would watch her."

"Ok."

"Great thanks."

"You're welcome."

"Can I talk to her?"

"She's napping."

"Ok." "Bye."

"Bye." She hung up. "We can go out Randy's gonna take her."

"Ok." "Christy do you want more kids?"

"Yeah."

"How soon?"

"Not for awhile."

"Why?"

"Karen's only six months old." "I wanna wait."

"Well I was thinking we're gonna be alone this weekend." "Maybe we could try."

"I don't think so."

"Oh."

"Now's not the time." "Maybe in about a year or so."

"I don't wanna wait that long."

"What's your hurry?"

"Never mind just forget it."

"John-

"I said never mind." He got up and went into the kitchen. Karen started to cry. Christy went up to get her.

"What's a matter Karen?" She said picking her up. As soon as she did she stopped crying. "Guess what." "You're staying with daddy this weekend." "You guys are gonna have a lot of fun." "You hungry?" "Huh?" "Mommy will make you a bottle." Karen started to whine a little. "What?" "Want your binky?" Christy got the pacifier from the crib and put it in Karen's mouth. They went downstairs. Christy sat Karen on the living room floor and gave her some toys while she went and made a bottle.

"Christy I'm going out." She heard the front door close and John start his car. She went into the living room and gave Karen her bottle. She looked at a picture on her and John on the end table and sighed. A few hours later Randy called back.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hey it's me again." "Is Karen up yet?"

"Yeah hang on." She got Karen off the floor and put her on the couch with her. "Here she is." She held the phone up to Karen's ear.

"Hi Karen it's daddy." She smiled and cooed. "I miss you." "Do you miss me to?" "I'll see you in a couple days ok." "I love you bye."

A few days later they were at Raw. Christy and John made up. Randy had Karen with him. He watched her at the arena. Unless he had a match then Christy did. On the rare occasion they were both busy John did. Christy was on her break and decided to go see Karen. She very quietly opened Randy's locker room door. Karen was asleep in her playpen. Christy turned to leave.

"You can stay she'll be waking up soon." Randy said. Christy sat next to him on the couch. "How have you been?"

"Fine."

"You don't seem fine."

"John and I are having problems."

"That have to do with me right?"

"He wants to have a baby."

"Now?"

"Yeah."

"You just had Karen."

"I know it's way to soon." "It seems like all we do is fight."

"I'm sorry, really."

"I'll shut up now."

"It's fine."

"The only thing that keeps me together is Karen." "I know things have been a mess but at least something good came out of it." She said looking at Karen.

"Yeah that was one good thing we both got out of me coming back."

"I'm sorry that stuff I said, I didn't mean that."

"That really hurt especially when you said you hated me."

"I don't hate you I was upset." "You gave me our daughter I'll always be grateful to you for that." She grabbed his hand. "I could never hate you, ever." He looked at her and smiled. She smiled back. Then Karen started to cry. Christy got up and went over to the playpen.

"Hey you." She said picking her up and going over to the couch sitting back down next to Randy. "Did you have a nice nap?" She looked at her watch. "I gotta go." She said handing her to Randy. "Bye Karen."

"Say bye bye Karen."

Karen was staying with Randy. Christy and John decided not to go out after all. They were sitting in there hotel room.

"Christy why can't we have a baby?"

"Why are you pushing this so hard?"

"I just don't understand why we can't have a baby."

"I don't want a baby right now."

"You wanted his baby." He muttered.

"What did you just say?" "That's what this is about?" "You want to have a baby to compete with Randy."

"I just want a baby of our own."

"What about Karen?"

"I love her but she's not mine."

"I can't do this anymore."

"Do what?"

"John neither one of us is happy." "All we do is fight."

"What are you saying?"

"I want a divorce."

"At least we agree on something."

"I'm sorry."

"Me to." He got his bags and kissed Christy on the cheek. "Bye."

"Bye."

The next day Christy was talking to Donna on the phone.

"I'm sorry Christy."

"It's for the best." "I think I'm gonna use this time as me and Karen time." "No men at all no dating, no nothing."

"I think that's a good idea you need time for yourselves."


	32. Chapter 32

Two years had passed. Christy had been single since her divorce. She liked not having the pressures of a relationship. It gave her more time for the number one love in her life, Karen. She took up most of her time. Except when Randy had her. Christy was glad she and Randy could be friends and raise Karen together. Randy had, had relationships over the passed couple years but they never worked out. So he had given up on the whole dating game to. He didn't care though as long as Karen was happy he was happy. Randy was at the arena early. He had a meeting. He was watching Karen. They were playing in the ring. Randy was laying on the mat.

"I get you daddy."

"Uh oh." Karen ran and jumped on Randy.

"One, two, three." "I winned." Randy laughed.

"You beat me." She was sitting on his stomach. "You win a whole bunch a kisses." He kissed her on the cheek a bunch of times. She started laughing.

"Daddy."

"What are you doing to my baby girl?" Randy looked up and saw Christy standing on the ramp. Karen got off Randy.

"Mommy I beated daddy."

"You did?"

"Yeah come in, play." Christy got in the ring and sat on the mat with Randy and Karen.

"Karen daddy's gotta go." Randy said standing up.

"Why?"

"I'm going to work out with uncle Ted."

"I come to?"

"No you gotta stay here with mommy."

"Why?"

"Mommy needs your help, right?" He said looking at Christy.

"Yeah I need you to help me in my office."

"Ok, hug daddy." She said holding out her arms. He picked her up and hugged her.

"You'll see me later I promise."

"I love you."

"I love you to, wanna go to mommy?"

"Yeah." He handed her to Christy and got out of the ring. "Bye daddy." She said waving.

"Bye."

He went to the gym.

"You look worn out." Ted said.

"I was playing with Karen before I came here."

"Oh."

"She wanted to come with me."

"Aw." "She is the cutest little thing." "Thank god she looks like Christy."

"Fuck you."

"Speaking of Christy how much longer are you two gonna let this charade go on?"

"What are you talking about?"

"It's been two years and you're not together."

"We don't need to be together to raise Karen."

"It has nothing to do with Karen." "You love Christy."

"Of course I love her she's the mother of my child."

"Why do you think your relationships never work out?"

"They were all bitches." Ted rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you say."

Later that night Christy and Karen were in her office. It was Raw. Karen just finished coloring a picture and took it over to show Christy.

"Mommy look." Christy looked.

"It's beautiful, what is it?" Karen pointed.

"My house with you and my house with daddy."

"I love it." Karen heard Randy's entrance music.

"Daddy." She said excitedly sitting in front of the tv. "Yay daddy." Christy smiled. As Randy's match was going on Maryse came in.

"Hi Christy." "Can I have some tape?" Maryse asked.

"Yeah." She said handing her the tape.

"Oh no daddy fall down." Karen said. "Get up daddy."

"Looks like you've got a wrestling fan." Maryse said.

"Yeah Randy's her favorite."

"That's so cute."

"Yay!" "Daddy winned, daddy winned!"

"Alright." Christy said. Karen turned around and saw Maryse.

"Aunt Marmimse." "My daddy winned."

"I saw."

"Tell uncle Ted hi."

"I will." "Bye."

"Bye." Maryse left.

"Come on Karen."

"Where we going mommy?"

"To get a pop I'm thirsty." They walked up to the machine.

"Hey you two." Christy turned around.

"Karen look." She said. Karen turned around.

"Hi Ohn." She held out her arms. Ohn pick up." He picked her up.

"How have you been?" John said. "Being a good girl?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

"Wanna come color with me?" "I not tell daddy."

"Why can't daddy know?" Christy asked.

"He not like Ohn." "He be mad."

"I'd like to but I can't." John said.

"Have a fight?"

"Yeah."

"I watch it."

"Come Karen let's go." Christy said. John put Karen down.

"Bye Ohn."

"Bye Karen."

Donna was keeping Karen for two weeks. One week had already passed and Christy was going nuts. She didn't know what to do with herself. She was sitting in her hotel room. She was going through the list of numbers of her phone. She stopped at Randy's number and pushed send.

"Hello?" He said.

"Randy I miss Karen."

"I know how you feel."

"I don't know what to do."

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing."

"Do you, never mind."

"What?"

"Do you wanna go to a movie?"

"What are you like asking me on a date?"

"Maybe." "What would you say if I was?"

"I'd say ok."

"Ok it's a date then."

"Ok."

"I'll pick you up at nine."

"Ok."

After the movie Randy walked Christy back to her room.

"I had fun tonight." Christy said.

"Me to."

"I haven't been out in a long time."

"Me either." "I'm glad we did this."

"That was a good movie."

"I want to kiss you Christy." He leaned in and kissed her. She kissed him back. He wrapped his arms around her waist. As it started growing more passionate she pulled away. "What?"

"I don't think we should do this." "We both know what gonna happened if we keep doing what we're doing."

"Would that be such a bad thing?"

"No." "I just don't think we shouldn't rush into this." "Let's take things slow and see how it goes."

"Ok."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."


	33. Chapter 33

Christy and Randy went on a lot of dates over the past week. They were having fun spending time together. They were still taking things slow. Although Christy was having fun she still wasn't sure about her and Randy. She was scared it wouldn't work out again. She was excited today was the day she was picking up Karen. She knocked on her mom's door. Donna answered.

"Hi." Donna said.

"Hi mom." She went in. "Karen." She called. Karen ran up to her.

"Mommy." Karen said jumping into her arms.

"Hi sweetie I missed you."

"I missed you to."

"Were you a good girl for grandma?"

"Yeah." "I help grandma cook."

"You did?"

"Yeah." "I put chips in the pancakes."

"You had grandma's special pancakes?"

"Yeah yummy."

"Christy do you have time for coffee?" Donna asked,

"Sure." She looked at Karen. "Stay in here and play with your toys." "Mommy's gonna talk to grandma in the kitchen."

"I wanna see daddy."

"Were gonna see daddy soon ok."

"Ok."

"Stay here."

"Ok." She put Karen down and went into the kitchen. Donna brought Christy her coffee and sat down acrossed from her.

"Did you have a nice two weeks to yourself?"

"Yeah I missed Karen like crazy though."

"You didn't call as much as I expected you to."

"I was busy."

"What were you doing?"

"I've sort of been seeing someone."

"Really who?"

"Randy."

"Randy?"

"Yeah."

"When did this start?"

"A week ago." "He asked me to go to a movie we had a really nice time." "We've been seeing each other ever since." "I told him I want to take things slow and see how it goes."

"That's a good idea."

"It's been fun but I still don't know if I want to do this."

"Why?"

"I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"I don't know if I can trust him again."

"That's why taking things slowly is such a good idea."

"I know."

"Are you gonna tell Karen you and Randy are talking to each other?"

"No we both agreed that around her we're gonna act like we always have." She looked at her watch. "We have to go mom." "Karen come say bye to grandma." Karen came into the room.

"Bye grandma."

"Bye."

Christy and Karen went to the hotel. Outside Christy's room was a big vase of roses.

"Mommy look at the pretty flowers." Karen said.

"Yeah they're beautiful." She picked up the card. It read.

Christy here's some taking things slowly flowers. – Randy

Christy smiled.

"They yours mommy?"

"Yeah." Christy unlocked the door and put the flowers inside, shutting the door again. "Do you wanna go see daddy?"

"Yeah." They went to Randy's room and knocked on the door. He answered. "Daddy."

"There's my girl." He said picking her up. "Did you have fun with grandma?"

"Yeah."

"Christy do you wanna come in?"

"Sure." They went in and sat on the couch. Karen was on Randy's lap.

"Daddy mommy got flowers." "They pretty."

"She did?" Randy said smirking at Christy. "Did you like them?"

"Yeah."

"Daddy I stay here tonight?"

"Ask mommy."

"Please mommy."

"Ok but you know daddy has to wrestle tonight."

"Well you can watch her while we're there then she can come with me after." Randy said.

"Daddy can I have toys?"

"There in there." He said pointing to the door to her room. She went in and brought out some dolls. Sitting on the floor. "Karen daddy wants to talk to mommy." "We're gonna go in daddy's room for a second." "Behave ok."

"Ok."

"Come on Christy." They got up and went into Randy's room. He closed the door. Christy laughed. "What's so funny?"

"Real subtle Randy."

"What she doesn't know what we're doing in here." "Come here." They kissed.

"Thank you for the flowers."

"You're welcome." "I missed you."

"Did you enjoy your two days off?"

"No I was lonely." "I was hoping you would change your mind and come home with me."

"That wouldn't have been good."

"Why?"

"We're taking it slow remember?"

"Yeah but that doesn't mean we can't have a few make out sessions every once in awhile." They kissed. There was a knock on the door.

"Mommy." They both laughed before breaking the kiss.

"Hang on sweetie I'm coming." She said. She turned to leave.

"Wait." "After Karen falls asleep tonight wanna come over?" "I'll get some wine, maybe we can watch some movies."

"Ok I'll see you tonight."

"Ok." She opened the door.

"Karen we've got go it's naptime."

"No nap."

"Yes nap."

Later that night Christy was sitting in her hotel room. Karen was with Randy. She knew Randy would be calling her anytime. Her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey she's sleeping."

"Ok I'll be right there."

"Ok see you in a second." She went to Randy's room and knocked on the door he answered. "Hi you look beautiful."

"Thank you." They kissed. She went in they sat on the couch.

"Want some wine?"

"Sure." He got her a glass and poured her some and some for himself. "You didn't have to get all dressed up for me."

"You're not exactly dressed casual either." "Nice dress by the way." "The guy who bought it for you must be great."

"You mean the guy who deflowered me?" She said smiling.

"Yeah that guy."

"I'm not wearing this dress for you." "I have a date after I leave here."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah."

"Well I have a date after you leave to."

"Really?"

"Yeah but I just might blow her off I like spending time with you better."

"Maybe I'll stay here to you're way hotter then my date."

"Wanna watch a movie?"

"Yeah." During the movie they continued drinking. When it was over they turned on the music channels. "I think I'm drunk."

"I am to." A song familiar to both of them came on. Randy laughed. "Remember this song?"

"I used to dance to it for you how could I forget."

"I miss those days." "Hey what you say huh?" "For old times sake how about a dance?"

"I can't dance I'm to drunk."

"Ok." "I'll dance for you then."

"Randy you can't dance you're drunk to."

"Yes I can." He stood up and started dancing Christy started laughing.

"Randy what are you doing?"

"Dancing baby."

"You look ridiculous."

"Sorry I'm not as gifted as you are." He straddled her almost sitting her lap. He stopped and looked her. Slowly he drifted closer to her lips and kissed her. She put her hands behind his head pulling him closer to her. She felt him unbuttoning her dress.

"Randy we shouldn't." She mumbled against his lips.

"Yes we should." He said as he moved to her neck.

"Bedroom so we don't wake up the baby." She moaned. They both stood up kissing again. Stumbling into the bedroom they shut the door. Randy slipped Christy's dress off as they stood against the wall. She unbuttoned his shirt kissing his chest as she slipped it off. "Christy." He moaned. She kissed him from the center of his chest up his neck to his lips. She ran her hands slowly down his chest and abs and undid his pants. He put his arms around her back and pulled her on the bed. They kissed as he laid her down. He inserted himself into her and started moving. "Christy I've wanted this for so long." "I missed you so much." He groaned. "I missed you to." She moaned. "I need you." He groaned. "Randy." She kissed him slowly. "I love you." He smiled and kissed her. "Say that again." He mumbled against her lips. "I love you so much Randy." "I love you to." They finished. She laid on his chest and fell asleep.


	34. Chapter 34

The next morning Christy woke up. She opened her eyes and looked next to her. Randy was sleeping peacefully. She knew they were going to have to talk later. Right now she had to leave before Karen woke up. She carefully got out of bed and wrapped the sheet around her. Her dress was on the other side of the bed on the floor. She walked around the bed. She bent down just as she was about to pick up her dress Randy's arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her on the bed. She let out a little scream. She was on top of Randy. He had his arms around her waist.

"You scared me." She said.

"Sorry." "Where are you going?"

"Back to my room."

"Why?"

"Do you wanna explain this to Karen?"

"Not really."

"If she catches me in bed with you it'll be confusing to her." "She's never even seen us kiss before." "So I have to go."

"Not yet." He put a hand behind her head pulled her to him and they kissed. She felt him try to take the sheet away from her. She tightened her grip on it.

"Honey I've gotta go."

"Stay, please." "Karen's not up yet."

"We're gonna get caught."

"No we're not." He said leaning up kissing acrossed her neck. "Please baby, stay I'll make it worth it." She leaned her head back and moaned.

"Aren't we supposed to be taking it slow?" He kissed her.

"How slow do you want it?" He mumbled against her lips. She laughed and put her hands in his hair. He pulled the sheet away. "Christy please take me back." He said in-between kisses.

"I need to know I can trust you." "I need to know you won't hurt me again." "I'm scared." He stopped kissing her and held her face in his hands.

"There's nothing to be scared of." "Just give me one more chance to prove you can trust me." "I'll never hurt you again." "I want the three of us to be a family." "I love you." She kissed him.

"I love you to." "I'll take you back." He smiled and kissed her.

"Finally." "I love you so much."

"Yeah?" "Show me." They kissed. About a half hour later when they were finished they heard.

"Daddy up yet?" On the baby monitor. Christy rolled her eyes.

"See what you did?" She whispered.

"I don't remember you complaining five minutes ago." He said smirking. She put on her dress.

"Wanna talk to Karen about us when I come back to pick her up?"

"Yeah." Christy walked out into the living room and headed for the door.

"Hang on." Randy whispered. She turned around he had sweatpants and a t-shirt on. He kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you to bye. She left. As she closed the door Ted Dibiaise was coming down the hall.

"Hi Christy."

"Hi Ted."

"Why are you coming out of Randy's room?"

"None of your business."

"It's about time." She rolled her eyes.

After she showered and changed she went to pick Karen up. She knocked on Randy's door. He answered.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Come on in." Karen was on the floor playing with her toys.

"Hi mommy."

"Hi." Christy and Randy sat on the couch.

"Karen come sit with me and mommy on the couch." "We need to talk to you." She got on the couch.

"I in trouble?" Karen asked.

"No." Christy said. "Karen do remember in Toy Story when Bo Peep is Woody's girlfriend?"

"Yeah."

"Well I'm daddy's girlfriend now."

"Daddy your boyfriend?"

"Yeah."

"That means you'll get to see me a lot more." Randy said.

"I will?"

"Uh huh."

"Yay."

"I want you and mommy to come live with me." Christy turned to Randy.

"You do?"

"Yeah I do."

"Mommy we stay at daddy's house?"

"Yeah." "The hotel's room to."

"You love daddy?"

"Yeah."

"I love mommy to." Randy kissed Christy.

"Daddy give mommy kissys."

"Yeah I'm gonna be giving mommy kisses a lot." He looked at Christy.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yeah." He looked at Karen.

"Are you hungry?"

"I want pancakes."

"Ok." "Let's go then after breakfast we'll pack yours and mommy's things so you can move in with daddy."

They went down to the café in the hotel. Maryse and Ted were there.

"Mommy uncle Ted and aunt Marmise."

"Wanna sit with them Karen?" Randy asked.

"Yeah." They went to there table. "Hi uncle Ted."

"Hi Karen."

"Uncle Ted mommy's daddy's girlfriend."

"She is?"

"Yeah."

"I thought so this morning."

"What do you mean?" Randy asked. Christy covered her hand with her mouth and whispered.

"Ted saw me coming out of your room this morning."

"Oh." "Enough with all this talking let's eat."

A week later Christy, Randy and Karen were in the catering area at the arena every one was there. Randy went into the middle of the room.

"Excuse me everybody." He yelled. "Christy please come here." She went to him. Karen was standing by Ted and Maryse.

"Randy what are you doing?"

"Christy I know that we've only been back together a week but whether we're back together a week or a year I'll still want to do this." He took Christy's hand got down on one knee and got a box out of his pocket. He looked up at her. "Christine I've been in love with you since I was a kid." He opened the box. "I think it's time to officially make us a family." "Will you marry me?"

"Oh my god Randy." She said tearfully. Ted whispered something in Karen's ear.

"Say yes mommy." Karen said. Christy laughed and looked at Randy.

"Yes Randy." He put the ring on her finger. He stood up and they kissed.

"Don't cry."

"I love you Randy."

"I love you to."

**The next chapter is the last one.**


	35. Chapter 35

A month had passed. Christy and Randy's wedding was in a week. Karen was going to be the flower girl. She was very excited about it. Everything was being decided for the wedding. Christy couldn't believe that in just a week she would finally be married to Randy. She couldn't wait he was just as excited as she was. Christy and Randy were in bed asleep. Christy felt someone shaking her shoulder.

"Get up mommy." Karen said. "I want to eat." Christy opened her eyes.

"Karen how did you get out of your crib?"

"Climb down."

"You did?"

"Yeah I a big girl."

"Don't do that anymore."

"Why?"

"You could get hurt."

"I not get hurted mommy."

"I know but you could." Randy opened his eyes.

"Oops I waked up daddy." "Sorry daddy go back night night."

"It's ok Karen." Randy said.

"Randy Karen climbed out of her crib." Christy said.

"She did?"

"Yeah."

"I guess we'll have buy her a big girl bed."

"I a big girl now?"

"Yeah." Randy said. "Pretty soon you can get a job."

"I be like you daddy."

"You wanna wrestle?"

"Yeah."

"Hey Karen what's daddy's name?" Christy asked.

"Daddy."

"What's his name, besides daddy?"

"The Viper." Christy and Randy both laughed.

"Why do you think that's my name?" Randy asked.

"The tv says it is."

"What does mommy call me?"

"Wandy."

"You mean Randy?"

"That what I said."

"Close enough."

"Mommy I hungry."

"Ok I'll make you breakfast." Christy said. "Then after breakfast you, me and aunt Maryse have to try on our dresses one last time." "Go to the kitchen me and daddy will be there in a minute."

"Ok." She left.

"One more week." Randy said.

"I know."

"You're gonna look beautiful." "I just hope I don't screw up on my vows."

"I'm sure they'll be fine."

"I know that I love you I'm just having trouble writing my feelings down."

"Whatever you say will be fine." "As long as I get to be Mrs. Orton at the end I don't care."

"I like the sound of that."

"Me to." That both got up and went into the kitchen. Karen was eating her cereal.

"Daddy how mommy meet you?"

"It was mommy's job to make people better kind of like what she does now." "I got a cut on my arm." "There was blood everywhere and mommy fixed me." Christy laughed.

"Don't listen to daddy Karen." "You know how when you get an owie I give you a band-aid and you're all better?"

"Yeah."

"Well daddy's a big baby all he had was an owie and I gave him a band-aid."

"There goes your selective memory again." Randy said.

"That's what happened."

"No it isn't."

"Yes it is."

"Isn't."

"Is." She said giving him a quick kiss.

Christy, Karen and Maryse were at the dress shop. Christy was helping Karen get her dress on. They opened the door so Maryse could see.

"Karen you look so pretty." Maryse said.

"Thank you aunt Marmise."

"You're welcome."

"Karen stay here with aunt Maryse mommy has to try on her dress now." Christy closed the dressing room door. "You guys ready?"

"Yeah." The both said. Christy opened the door.

"Mommy beautiful." Karen said.

"Randy's gonna love that dress." Maryse said.

"I hope so."

"He will." Maryse went up to Christy and whispered. "Knowing him after you leave the reception he'll love you more out of it."

"You're probably right."

Randy and Ted were buying there tux. They were looking at themselves in the mirror.

"We look good." Ted said.

"Yeah well this the last wedding where I'm the groom so I gotta look good." "Speaking of weddings I'm surprised Maryse hadn't been bugging you about it."

"Actually she has I don't blame her I mean we have been together seven years."

"Well speaking from experience if she's the one you want don't let her go."

Every one was at the church it was time for the wedding. Christy was waiting to go out.

"Mom I think I'm gonna throw up."

"No you're not you're just nervous."

"I don't understand I wasn't this nervous when I married John."

"It's ok."

"What if I forget my vows?"

"You'll be fine."

"Mommy me go out now." Karen said.

"Ok see you in a minute." A few minutes later Christy's music came on.

"Well this is it." "Are you ready?" Donna said.

"Let's go."

When the doors opened for Christy she kept her eyes on Randy the whole time. For her it felt like forever to finally get to him.

"Dearly beloved, we gather here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony." The minister said. "Randy will now share his personal vows to Christy." Randy took Christy's hands and looked her in the eyes.

"Christy, there was a time when I thought this day would never come." "There was a time when I thought I'd lost you forever." "Standing here with you today is a dream come true for me." "The first time I kissed you I was so worried you'd never speak to me again." "You've given me more then I could ever ask for." "I know that we've had our ups and downs but one thing has never changed throughout all of that, I love you and I will always love you."

"Randy, when I first met you became my best friend." "You were always there for me." "Then when we met again you were always there for me." "Your love has made me so much stronger then I used to be." "You gave me strength and courage." "I never thought I would love any man but you proved me wrong." "I never thought I would be a mother but again you proved me wrong." "I love you Randy, with all my heart and I promise to love you until the day I die."

"Do you Randy take Christy for your wife?" The minister said.

"I do."

"Do you Christy take Randy for your husband?"

"I do."

"I now pronounce you man and wife." "You may now kiss the bride." They kissed. Every one clapped.

After the reception they went back to the hotel. Donna was keeping Karen. Randy carried Christy into the room and put her on the bed. They were kissing.

"I don't believe it Randy." "We're finally married." Christy said in-between kisses.

"I know I love it." "I love you, Mrs. Orton."

"I love you to, Mr. Orton." "I have something to tell you."

"Hmm?" He mumbled against her lips.

"I'm pregnant." She whispered in his ear.

"You are?" He smiled.

"Yeah I found out this morning."

"Christy I love you."

"I love you to."

**Well that's it I hope you liked it. I've already told you guys this but I don't have anymore new ideas for stories. So I don't know when I'll be back. It's been I a lot of fun. I'd like to thank anybody that's ever reviewed one of my stories. Especially RKOGurl92 she's been reviewing my stories since I first started almost a year ago. I really wish I had more ideas. I don't wanna stop writing. Maybe this break will be good for me and again thank you.**


End file.
